Admirandote de lejos
by Kaysachan
Summary: (UA) Tres jóvenes modelos, obtienen la oportunidad de su vida, al ser escogidos como la imagen de una nueva línea exclusiva de trajes masculinos de una reconocida marca. (Último Capítulo. ADVERTENCIA DE LEMON)
1. Chapter 1

Ranma ½ y sus personajes pertenecen a su creadora, Rumiko Takahashi

**Admirándote de lejos**

**Ranma**

Ukyo va a matarme, es la tercera vez que llego tarde a una cita, aunque esta vez no es mi culpa, por unos instantes, varias imágenes pasan como una película por mi mente, bueno, quizá si sea un poco mi culpa, por golpear tan fuerte el infernal aparato todos los días, debo haberlo descompuesto sin querer, aprovecho para anotar mentalmente, comprar un nuevo despertador a prueba de golpes, observo rápidamente mi reloj, media hora tarde, no es mucho, pero estoy seguro que voy a recibir por millonésima vez, el famoso sermón de la responsabilidad y el compromiso.

Detengo mi auto frente al edificio que en letras grandes dice UCHAN'S, y en letras pequeñas agencia de modelos, entro rápidamente y saludo a la recepcionista que me sonríe coqueta, le devuelvo la sonrisa mientras entro al elevador y antes de que se cierren las puertas le guiño el ojo, ella se sonroja y baja la mirada tímidamente, no puedo evitar sonreír satisfecho, que puedo decir, Ranma Saotome siempre causa ese efecto, desde que tengo memoria, las mujeres han caído rendidas a mis pies, y algún que otro hombre también, no por nada una revista acaba de nombrarme el hombre más sexy del Japón, por cuarta vez.

El ascensor se detiene por fin y me dirijo lo más rápido que puedo a la oficina al fondo del pasillo, la que en letras grandes dice "Ukyo Kuonji", toco la puerta suavemente y entro

"Hasta que te dignas aparecer Ranma" – me dice una molesta mujer de enormes ojos azules y larga cabellera castaña

"Perdón Ukyo, el despertador…" – trato de explicar

"Ahórrate tus excusas" – levanta la mano para callarme – "¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirte lo importante de la puntualidad?" – me fulmina con la mirada

"Ya sé, ya sé…"

"¿Lo sabes? Entonces, ¿por qué carajos llegas tarde? Si esto fuera una cita con alguno de nuestros clientes, podríamos haber perdido la cuenta, ¿es eso lo que quieres?"

Bajo la cabeza avergonzado, estoy a punto de disculparme nuevamente, cuando suena el teléfono, Ukyo levanta rápidamente el auricular y comienza a discutir con alguien, suspiro aliviado

"Salvado por la campana, Saotome" – dice una ronca voz a mis espaldas, volteo y sentados en los cómodos sillones de la oficina, están Ryoga y Mousse, mis dos mejores amigos y compañeros de trabajo

"Ni que lo digan, podrían haber dicho algo, par de traidores" – les digo mientras intercambiamos saludos y chocamos los puños

"Y perdernos como le dan una buena pasada al hombre más sexy del Japón" – dice Mousse haciendo comillas en el aire

"No dejen que se les note la envidia" – les digo sacando pecho y sonriendo presumidamente

"Ja ja ja ¿envidia? No me hagas reír, sabes muy bien porque te ganas ese título todos los años" – menciona Ryoga murmurando bajo

"No sé de que hablas" – me hago el desentendido

"Dos palabras" – dice mientras levanta un dedo – "Kodachi" – levanta el segundo – "Kuno"

"El que la dueña de la revista donde se publica el artículo esté un poco obsesionada conmigo, no tiene nada que ver" – trato de defenderme

"En eso tiene algo de razón Ranma, si fuera por su obsesión, yo tendría que haber ganado el título también, ¿no les conté como el otro día me acorraló afuera del baño del estudio fotográfico?" – comenta Mousse con las mejillas un poco rosadas

"No puede ser, ¿tú también?, a mí me acorraló en el parqueo" – añade Ryoga riendo nerviosamente

Los tres intercambiamos miradas y soltamos una gran carcajada, Ukyo nos lanza una mirada asesina y señala molesta el auricular, los tres bajamos el volumen, pero no podemos parar de reír, lo cierto es que Kodachi Kuno, es una de las mujeres más poderosas e influyentes del medio, es la copropietaria de una de las casas de moda más importantes, además de ser una gran diseñadora y ser la dueña de la revista de mayor circulación del país, y para nadie es un secreto que tiene un gusto muy marcado por el género masculino, no hay modelo que no haya sido acosado en alguna oportunidad por ella.

Cuando logramos calmarnos, aprovechamos que Ukyo sigue al teléfono, para ponernos al día, a pesar de que solemos trabajar juntos con bastante regularidad, hay ocasiones en que nos solicitan en diferentes campañas y no nos vemos en semanas.

"Muchachos! Excelentes noticias" – dice Ukyo mientras cuelga emocionada el teléfono – "acabo de confirmar un contrato muy jugoso con la marca Kuno´s, quieren que ustedes tres sean la imagen de la nueva línea de trajes exclusivos para hombres, la campaña será a nivel internacional"

"Wohoooo!" – grita Ryoga levantándose de un salto del sillón y levantando las manos en señal de victoria – "Eso significa muchos ceros en nuestros contratos, ¿verdad?"

"Muchísimos, en los de ustedes y en el mío, ya saben que como su agente me corresponde un porcentaje" – dice Ukyo abriendo su laptop y haciendo cálculos

"Por fin, es la oportunidad que estábamos esperando muchachos" – Dice Mousse sonriendo como loco

"Esperen, esperen, ¿Kuno´s?, ¿trabajaremos con Kodachi?" – digo mientras un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, mis dos amigos se ponen serios, los tres contenemos el aliento y miramos a Ukyo expectantes

"Claro que no, no sean bobos, Kodachi es diseñadora de ropa para mujeres" – nos lanza una mirada divertida – "A menos que alguno de ustedes quiera decirme algo" – se echa una sonora carcajada, mientras los tres empezamos a negar al mismo tiempo – "El diseñador de la línea masculina es Tatewaki Kuno, el hermano y copropietario de la marca"

"Ufff es un alivio a medias, Tachi está tan loco como la hermana" – les digo alzando los hombros

"Cállate, que ni se te ocurra decirle Tachi en su cara, lo enloquece que le digan así, aparentemente tiene un trauma con ese sobrenombre" – me sentencia Ukyo

"Lo dicho, otro loco" – murmura Ryoga

"¿Y cuándo empezamos?" – pregunta Mousse ajustándose los lentes

"Mañana mismo empezarán las primeras pruebas de fotografía, éstas estarán a cargo de Nabiki Tendo, la famosa fotógrafa de modas, que casualmente es la prometida de Kuno"

"¿Nabiki Tendo?" – no puedo evitar la gran sonrisa que asoma a mi cara al escuchar ese nombre, eso solo puede significar una cosa, por fin tengo una excusa para volver a verla

"Si, la conoces bien Ranma, has trabajado con ella en varias campañas publicitarias en los últimos 2 años, en eso tienes una ventaja, quiero que ayudes a Ryoga y a Mousse, esa mujer es implacable a la hora de trabajar, un paso en falso y estás fuera del juego"

"¿Es eso cierto Ranma?" – me pregunta Ryoga preocupado

"Si, esa mujer es un demonio total, aunque es muy profesional y es la mejor en lo que hace, su asistente, sin embargo, es un pan dulce, les aconsejo que se apoyen en ella, su nombre es Kasumi y es la hermana mayor de Nabiki, si hay alguien que puede apaciguar el carácter de esa fiera, es ella" – les digo intentando calmarlos

"Chicos, de más está decirles que este trabajo es muy importante para todos nosotros, esto podría subir a la agencia de modelos, Uchan´s, al siguiente nivel" – mirando fijamente a Mousse dice – "por favor, no dejes de usar tus lentes de contacto, no queremos que en las fotos te confundas y poses dando la espalda" – lo mira de arriba hacia abajo – "aunque eso no estaría mal tampoco" – le guiña el ojo y el pobre se ruboriza hasta la punta del pelo, Ukyo es una mujer muy hermosa y cuando coquetea, pone nervioso a cualquiera, bueno, a todos menos a mí, que la conozco desde que éramos adolescentes

"En cuanto a ti" – ahora mira fijamente a Ryoga – "trata de seguir las direcciones correctamente, voy a enviarte el mapa a tu celular, no quiero que te pierdas el primer día de trabajo" – Mousse y yo estallamos en risas, Ryoga tiene tan mal sentido de la orientación que se pierde hasta para ir al baño

"Y tú, Ranma, no quiero enterarme que llegas tarde, últimamente se te están pegando mucho las sábanas" – me dice mirándome seria

"No te preocupes Ukyo, éste trabajo es muy importante para mí, ten por seguro que estaré ahí a primera hora mañana"

"Entonces chicos, tómense el día libre hoy, mañana los quiero a las 8am en punto, en Kuno´s" – nos despide con la mano y sigue haciendo cálculos en su portátil con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Salimos de la oficina de Ukyo y nos despedimos, estoy muy emocionado con este trabajo, no solo por lo que significa para mi carrera como modelo, sino porque tengo la excusa para volver a verla a ella, Akane Tendo, la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, desde que la conocí hace poco más de año y medio, estoy loco por ella, el problema es que ella no confía en mí, piensa que soy uno de esos modelitos sin cerebro que se dedican a gastar dinero, en lujos y mujeres, no voy a mentir, cuando inicie en este mundo así fue, la fama se subió rápido a mi cabeza, pero gracias a que mi madre y mis amigos me pusieron un alto, las cosas cambiaron.

Recuerdo perfectamente el día que nos conocimos, para variar llegué tarde a una sesión fotográfica, porque un idiota me había chocado por detrás, estaba con un humor de los mil demonios, me acerqué a la recepción y pregunté por Nabiki, la chica de la recepción me dijo que no estaba disponible, pero ella podía agendarme una cita, empecé a gritarle como loco y a exigirle que me dejara pasar, que yo era el modelo contratado para la campaña publicitaria y debía dejarme pasar, la pobre no sabía que hacer, hasta que apareció Akane como una guerrera a defender a la pobre chica, se acercó a mí como una fiera, me gritó que dejara de ser un maleducado, que la pobre Yuka, creo que así se llamaba la chica, no tenía la culpa de que yo fuera un irresponsable, esa imagen está grabada a fuego en mi mente, verla con esos enormes ojos cafés lanzando chispas, ese precioso rostro con el ceño fruncido, sus manos colocadas en esas sensuales caderas, me quedé mudo mirándola, era una visión completa.

A partir de ese momento, nos hemos visto muchas veces, Nabiki ha sido la fotógrafa de muchas de las campañas para las que me han contratado, y ella es su secretaria, poco a poco he ido ganándome su confianza y podría decirse que en estos momentos somos algo así como amigos, al menos es lo que yo quiero creer, bromeamos y flirteamos cada vez que nos vemos, y en un par de ocasiones hemos salido a tomarnos algo, aunque siempre pone una excusa para irse rápido, quizá esta vez sea mi oportunidad para lograr invitarla formalmente a salir conmigo.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas:**

Este es un one-shot en 3 capítulos, para participar en el #Desafio123shot de la página Fanfics y Fanarts Ranma Latinoamericano, inspirado en un fanart de la gran (arroba)danisita_mb (corran a buscarla en instagram porque es buenísima)

Que puedo decir, es un intento muy equis de mi parte por participar, la verdad es que lo tengo todo muy planeado en mi mente, pero me siento a escribir, me distraigo y el resultado termina un poco diferente a como lo imaginé, a parte que últimamente no puedo evitar esa sensación de que debería de dejar de escribir

Para ser sinceros, tengo más escrito, pero decidí cortarlo aquí y que éste sea el primero de los tres capítulos que tendrá la historia. En esta ocasión y por estar en el límite de tiempo, no se lo mandé a mi beta, así que perdón de antemano por cualquier error.

Sin más por el momento

Kaysachan


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma ½ y sus personajes pertenecen a su creadora, Rumiko Takahashi

Nota: Antes de que lean esto, quiero aclarar, que no tengo ni idea como es el trabajo en el mundo de la moda, así que si estoy 100% segura que lo dice aquí no tiene nada que ver con la realidad, las disculpas del caso.

**Admirándote de lejos**

**Akane**

Nada como comenzar el día con excelentes noticias, por fin me han enviado el presupuesto para la renovación del estudio fotográfico Tendo, y el presupuesto es muy favorable, podemos empezar casi que de inmediato, imprimo la cotización y me dirijo a la oficina de Nabiki, por el camino le hago señas a Kasumi para que me siga.

"Hermanas, ya llegó la cotización para la renovación, está dentro de nuestro presupuesto y lo mejor, es que pueden empezar el trabajo esta misma semana" – les extiendo una copia a cada una

"Es perfecto, justo acabo de colgar con Tatewaki, quiere que empecemos ya con las fotos, para el lanzamiento de su próxima colección de trajes, mientras hacen las renovaciones aquí, podemos trabajar desde el estudio de Kuno´s" – dice Nabiki de manera profesional

"¿No será demasiada molestia? ¿Por qué mejor no alquilamos un sitio temporalmente? Recuerda que tenemos otras campañas en las que estamos trabajando" – menciona Kasumi de forma preocupada

"Ese sería un gasto innecesario Kasumi, además, desde que Tatewaki se enteró de los cambios que queremos hacer, ha estado insistiendo en que use su estudio" – comenta Nabiki sonriendo satisfecha

"Aww que tierno, quiere tener a su amada musa cerca" – le digo soltando la risa

"Akane, no la molestes, yo creo que es muy dulce que Tatewaki quiera estar siempre con Nabiki, en una forma medio controladora e incómoda pero muy linda" – dice Kasumi riendo

"Ya, no me molesten, es cierto que él es un poco intenso, pero es muy creativo, inteligente y súper profesional, nosotros no mezclamos trabajo y placer" – se cruza de brazos Nabiki

"Así tiene que ser, te felicito hermana" – sonríe Kasumi contenta

"Entonces, ¿aceptaremos la propuesta?" - pregunto entrando a mi modo profesional

"Por supuesto, hay que planificarlo todo para que empiecen esta semana" – dice dirigiéndose a mí, yo empiezo a anotar todo lo que hay que coordinar para el traslado hacia el otro estudio

"Kasumi, por favor, necesito que prepares todo para poder empezar con la campaña de Tatewaki mañana mismo, ya los modelos están escogidos y contratados, asegúrate de que mis equipos estén listos y preparados a primera hora" – Kasumi anota en su agenda personal la información

"Perfecto chicas, ustedes empiecen con las fotos para la campaña de los trajes, y yo supervisaré al equipo de la mudanza, calculo que en dos o tres días podré reunirme con ustedes por allá, a más tardar la otra semana" – les informo mientras me pongo de pie, lista para empezar a trabajar

"Infórmale a los demás para que empiecen a preparar sus cosas, sobre todo los que andan haciendo sesiones fuera de la ciudad" – me recuerda Kasumi – "Yo me encargaré de avisarles a Konatsu y a Akari, los necesitaremos con nosotros mañana"

"¿Tú crees que los van a necesitar?" – pregunto pensativa

"Claro que sí, aunque para la campaña de trajes, son modelos hombres, igual necesitan una ligera capa de maquillaje, sabes que nadie es mejor que Konatsu, él y Akari, la asistente, son nuestros maquillistas estrellas, saben perfectamente como resaltar las facciones de los modelos" – me dice Kasumi mientras le doy la razón asintiendo con la cabeza

Terminamos de ponernos de acuerdo en nuestras labores, y me retiro a mi oficina para hacer los arreglos necesarios, me siento muy emocionada, gracias a Nabiki el estudio ha tomado mucha fama, ella es la mejor al captar la belleza y esencia de los modelos, sus fotografías han sido muy galardonadas, y todas las revistas y marcas se pelean por trabajar con ella, realmente es debido a ese éxito, que el estudio se nos ha hecho demasiado pequeño, y estamos en la necesidad de renovarlo, ahora mismo tenemos a varios de nuestros fotógrafos trabajando en diferentes catálogos de marcas reconocidas.

Enciendo mi laptop y comienzo a mandar emails a todos los contactos, para indicarles la nueva dirección temporal del estudio, me comunico con la compañía que va a hacer la renovación y pacto una cita para mañana temprano, para finiquitar los detalles de la obra. El día se me va rápido haciendo arreglos y cuando volteo a ver mi reloj, ya es hora de irme a casa.

Termino de empacar todas mis cosas para llevármelas a mi nuevo lugar de trabajo, paso por la oficina de Kasumi, y veo la luz encendida, así que paso para conversar con ella

"Kasumi, es muy tarde ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?" – le pregunto mientras me siento en uno de los sillones

"No gracias hermanita, necesito terminar de verificar que los equipos de Nabiki están debidamente empacados, ya sabes cómo es con sus bebés" – me dice sonriendo divertida

"Menos mal que la asistente de Nabiki, eres tú y no yo, ella puede ser insufrible cuando está tomando fotografías" – comento con una gran sonrisa

"No seas mala Akane" – me dice con el ceño fruncido – "Sabes que ella es muy profesional, y no tiene nada de malo que se apasione por su trabajo, por algo es la mejor en lo que hace" – me dice con mirada de reproche

"No te pongas así Kasumi, fue solo un comentario al aire" – le digo tratando de calmarla

"Además, adoro ser su asistente personal" – me dice seria

"Y eres la mejor para el trabajo, solo tú puedes calmarla cuando se pone de intensa, yo prefiero ser la secretaria, y dedicarme a cosas más administrativas" – le digo alzando los brazos

"Cada una de nosotras hace un excelente trabajo, por eso nos va tan bien en este negocio, y cuando Nabiki se case con Tatewaki, estoy segura que nos va a ir mucho mejor" – me dice Kasumi sonriendo nuevamente

"Nabiki, la mejor fotógrafa de modas y Tatewaki, uno de los mejores diseñadores del país, son la pareja perfecta, hecha en el cielo de la moda" – digo con voz de periodista de espectáculos – "Van a formar una auténtica pareja poderosa, al menos en este ambiente"

"Lo importante es que están enamorados, su relación no tiene nada que ver con fama o fortuna, él la comprende en sus cosas y ella acepta sus excentricidades" – menciona Kasumi emocionada

"Eres una romántica sin remedio" – le digo meneando la cabeza en señal de negación

"No te hagas que tú eres igual, ¿crees que no sé de tu gaveta secreta?, esa donde guardas tus lecturas románticas" – me dice con cara traviesa

"Esas son parte de una investigación" – le digo soltando una risa

"Y ya me imagino que tipo de investigación" – me dice levantado la ceja

Las dos nos echamos a reír y nos quedamos un rato más hablando, la verdad es que, si hay algo que adoro de mi trabajo, es que puedo pasar tiempo con mis hermanas, somo mujeres muy independientes y cada una tiene su propio apartamento, así que siempre aprovechamos algún momento en nuestros ajetreados días, para compartir un rato.

Estoy llegando a mi casa, cuando escucho el típico sonido de un mensaje de texto, lo abro y no puedo evitar la gran sonrisa que se instala automáticamente en mi rostro.

"_**Hola bonita! Solo escribo para saludarte y desearte buenas noches"**_

Es un mensaje de Ranma Saotome, el hombre más atractivo que he visto en mi vida, lo cierto es que me trae loca por él desde hace tiempo, pero me da mucho miedo arriesgarme, ya he salido antes con modelos y las experiencias no han sido para nada buenas, desde Toma con su delirio de príncipe de isla remota y su infaltable harem, hasta Ryu con sus celos enfermizos, la verdad es que prefiero mantenerme lejos, eso sin contar que Ranma al inicio de su carrera, no paraba de salir en todas las revistas de chismes con una chica distinta.

Sé de primera mano que eso ha cambiado, de hecho, hace mucho que se encuentra soltero y es muy raro que salga con alguien, casi siempre es con Ukyo, que además de ser su mánager, es su amiga de la infancia, o conmigo, cuando logra convencerme con alguna artimaña de las suyas. No puedo negar que entre nosotros hay una conexión, siempre que estamos juntos se puede sentir esa tensión sexual en el aire, pero no puede pasar nada más, somos amigos y así tenemos que seguir, aunque cada vez me resulta más difícil resistirme, y más cuando tiene estos detalles tan dulces conmigo, porque realmente es un buen hombre, agradable, simpático, increíblemente sexy y atractivo, pero me da terror pensar que más que estar interesado en mí, lo que le gusta es el reto de conquistarme.

Me quedo mirando un rato más el mensaje y recordando algunas de las salidas que hemos compartido, no han sido muchas, pero cada una la guardo en el corazón, suspiro profundamente y decido responderle.

"_**Buenas noches, dulces sueños"**_

Me felicito a mí misma, es un mensaje lindo y genérico, porque no quiero darle ideas equivocadas, al momento vuelve a sonar mi celular y lo que leo me derrite completamente

"_**Ahora sí serán dulces sueños bonita, porque soñaré contigo"**_

Arggg este hombre es imposible, digo mientras pongo el celular en mi pecho, a la altura de mi desbocado corazón, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan endemoniadamente lindo?, tomo de encima de mi mesa de noche, la foto que nos tomamos juntos, en una de las últimas sesiones fotográficas que tuvo en el estudio, sonrío al recordar, como le insistió a Nabiki porque nos tomara la foto y se la diera, creo que mi hermana hasta le cobró por eso, y el muy bobo terminó pagando por algo que yo le hubiera dado gratis, en la foto él aparece utilizando una camisa china roja y un pantalón negro, y yo aparezco con un vestido blanco con un cinto celeste atado a la cintura, él me tiene abrazada por detrás con sus dos manos entrelazadas en mi cintura y yo tengo mis manos encima de las de él, es una hermosa foto, parecemos una pareja de novios, eso fue lo que Nabiki dijo, si vamos a hacer esto, que sea en serio, fue ella la que insistió en que nos arregláramos, lo trató como una sesión de fotos profesional, el resultado fue simplemente espectacular, nos vemos muy bien los dos.

La coloco nuevamente en su lugar y a la par, dejo mi celular con el mensaje de Ranma todavía en la pantalla, beso la punta de mis dedos y luego los coloco encima de la cara de él, río como tonta y me duermo con la sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Las cosas han estado muy movidas el día de hoy, entre terminar de coordinar las cosas que vamos a trasladar al otro estudio y las que vamos a dejar guardadas en una bodega, más ponerme de acuerdo con los trabajadores sobre los cambios que deben realizar, no he tenido tiempo de respirar, escucho el sonido de un mensaje entrando y me detengo para revisarlo, es un mensaje de Ranma

"_**Hola bonita, no sabes lo triste que me he puesto al no verte hoy"**_

¿No verme hoy?, de que estará hablando ahora, no quedamos en nada ayer, le respondo rápidamente pidiendo una explicación y me contesta lo siguiente

"_**Soy uno de los modelos de la nueva campaña de Kuno´s, me había hecho mucha ilusión la idea de verte nuevamente, con eso de que siempre rechazas mis invitaciones, voy a empezar a pensar que no quieres verme (Emoji con lágrimas)"**_

Modelo de la campaña, oh cielos, condenada Nabiki, no me mencionó ese pequeño detalle, una sonrisa gigante se apodera de mi rostro y estoy segura que tengo las mejillas rojas, estoy a punto de contestarle cuando me entra otro mensaje, esta vez de Nabiki, y viene con una foto, abro el mensaje rápidamente y mi corazón empieza a palpitar enloquecido, estoy segura que está saliendo humo de mis orejas, las manos me tiemblan, siento como una ola húmeda me azota, la imagen en mi celular es de Ranma posando en un apretado bóxer, que no deja mucho a la imaginación, está mirando a la cámara y cerrando el ojo, el texto que acompaña la foto es simplemente

"**De nada"**

Me muerdo el labio inferior, cierro el celular, recojo mis cosas, le pido a Tsubasa que se haga cargo, porque yo tengo que salir, me apresuro a mi auto y salgo como poseída hacia Kuno´s, tengo que ir a investigar a fondo, porqué Ranma está posando en ropa interior, si la campaña es de trajes.

.

.

.

* * *

Notas:

Segunda parte del #Desafio123, inspirado en un fanart de la gran (arroba)danisita_mb (corran a buscarla en instagram porque es buenísima)

En cuanto a la foto en ropa interior, no se preocupen, hay una explicación para eso, sacada de la manga pero sí la hay, no crean que es por el simple fan service.

Como me gusta la adrenalina, otra vez terminé por los pelos este capítulo, no tuve tiempo ni de revisarlo, ni de mandárselo a mi beta, así que me disculpo por las inconsistencias, horrores y hoyos en la trama.

Gracias de corazón a todos los que me dejaron review y me animaron a seguir adelante, no tengo como agradecerles más que seguir intentando.

Espero que estén disfrutando la historia.

Sin más por el momento

Kaysachan


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma ½ y sus personajes pertenecen a su creadora, Rumiko Takahashi

**Admirándote de lejos**

**Akane**

Nunca en mi vida había manejado tan rápido, algo sobrenatural se apoderó de mí, después de ver esa foto de Ranma en bóxer, mi mente se desconectó totalmente, mi raciocinio salió por la puerta grande, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en venir a verlo en persona, así que, aquí estoy como una loca, estacionándome al frente del edificio, sin una excusa creíble para dejar todo botado, al menos recordé dejar a mi asistente como encargado, eso debe contar para algo.

Entro rápidamente y lo primero que noto es que Asuza, la recepcionista, no está en su puesto, agradezco que ya hemos trabajado otras veces con la casa de modas, y sé perfectamente a donde tengo que dirigirme, apresuro el paso y al dar la vuelta me detengo en seco, en la puerta del estudio, hay una gran cantidad de mujeres amontonadas, empujándose unas a otras, diciendo cosas subiditas de tono, entre la multitud reconozco a varias chicas, entre ellas algunas modelos femeninas con las cuales hemos hecho algunas publicidades.

"Hey Akane" – escucho a alguien gritar, volteo y me doy cuenta de que es Akari, que ha salido por otra puerta

"Akari, ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Qué es este alboroto?" – pregunto acercándome a ella

"Es una sesión extra que está haciendo Nabiki" – me dice sonriendo con las mejillas rojas

"¿Sesión extra?" – levanto una ceja

"Si, ven conmigo y tú misma verás de que se trata, así podrás entender un poco toda esta locura" – me dice inclinando la cabeza hacia el grupo de mironas

Cuando entramos al estudio, inmediatamente mi atención se dirige hacia tres guapos caballeros posando en ropa interior, todos están de espaldas con las manos en la cintura y mirando hacia un lado, por más que intento resistirme, mis ojos hambrientos se dedican a admirar esos cuerpos esculturales, esas espaldas anchas, esos brazos fuertes, esos deleitables traseros, esas piernas musculosas, tengo que reconocer que los tres, son increíblemente atractivos, sin embargo, mi mirada me traiciona y vuelve repetidamente hacia el hombre con el cabello trenzado.

Nabiki se encuentra tomando foto tras foto como una posesa, mientras que Kasumi le sigue el ritmo con una Tablet, revisando minuciosamente cada toma.

"Ahora los voy a tomar de forma individual" - les dice Nabiki - "Primero vas tú Mousse" - los otros dos se retiran a un costado, menos mal que en el lugar donde estoy, ellos no pueden verme, no quisiera que Ranma se diera cuenta de mi presencia, podría llevarse una idea equivocada

El chico de larga cabellera negra, se coloca al centro de la escenografía, Nabiki empieza a tomar fotos y a dar órdenes tipo "más sexy", "muestra esos brazos", a lo que el chico, comienza a hacer diferentes poses siguiendo las instrucciones, sus movimientos son muy parecidos a los que realizan los artistas marciales, las chicas abarrotadas en la puerta lanzan gritos emocionados, y no las culpo, es un hombre con un cuerpo de ensueño, esos ojos verdes y ese largo cabello lo hacen ver extremadamente sexy, cuando Nabiki grita, "Dame mirada profunda, sedúceme con tus ojos", y él se queda viendo a la cámara de manera profunda, escucho un ligero suspiro ahogado, desvío la mirada y me sorprende ver que ese sonido provino de la siempre imperturbable Kasumi, que con las mejillas rojas levanta la vista de la Tablet, donde se muestran las imágenes captadas por la cámara, y se queda mirando fijamente a Mousse, creo que yo no fui la única en notar la reacción de mi hermana, puesto que él le corresponde haciendo la misma mirada pero aumentada como al 1000%, dedicada solo para ella.

Nabiki alza la vista de su cámara, cuando se da cuenta que la atención del hombre está en un punto detrás de ella, voltea rápidamente y al notar ese intercambio de miradas entre Mousse y Kasumi, solo sonríe maliciosa y grita, "Primero el trabajo y después el placer muchachos, cuando terminemos pueden seguir coqueteando a gusto", ambos se sonrojan, él carraspea y se coloca nuevamente en posición, mientras que Kasumi con la cara roja como un tomate, regresa su atención a la Tablet, no sé si serán ideas mías, pero creo que ésta, es la primera vez que la veo mirar tan minuciosamente el resultado de las fotos.

Después de un par de tomas, Nabiki dice - "Perfecto, ahora vas tú Ryoga" - Kasumi se acerca rápidamente a Mousse y le extiende una bata, él le sonríe coquetamente y los veo conversar animadamente, Nabiki los observa un momento, sacude un poco la cabeza y le toma un par de fotos a Ryoga, - "Akari, necesito que retoques un poco el rostro, hay un brillo molesto en su frente"- por curiosidad me acerco a otro de los monitores, donde puede verse el resultado de las fotos de la sesión, y no veo el dichoso brillo, sonrío pensando en que Nabiki le está dando tiempo a Kasumi para que converse con el guapo modelo, sin duda, mi hermana ha cambiado un poco desde su compromiso.

"Ummm ¿Qué está sucediendo con las chicas del estudio Tendo?" escucho una voz a mis espaldas, volteo y ahí está Konatsu, nuestro maquillista estrella, con los brazos cruzados, "¿A qué te refieres, Kona?", le pregunto interesada, él por toda respuesta me señala con la cabeza el sitio donde, una nerviosa Akari intenta ponerle un poco de polvo a un guapo castaño, que está con una brillante sonrisa, resaltada por un tierno colmillo, mirándola intensamente, "¿Acaso detecto un poco de celos?" le digo mientras le codeo el brazo, "No seas boba, Akane, sabes que solo estoy interesado en una persona", dice mientras suspira, "Ah, ¿entonces es envidia, porque tu amorcito no está cerca? Quizá podría llamarla y decirle que hay un problema con el contrato", le digo con sorna, a lo que él solo me mira de reojo con una sonrisa, "Mejor aprovecho y le doy un retoque al otro modelo, todavía no entiendo por qué están modelando en bóxer cuando se supone que la campaña es de trajes enteros, en fin, supongo que hay una razón válida", dice tomando su maletín y caminando hacia el lugar donde está Ranma descansando.

"Así está perfecto Akari", indica Nabiki lanzando una mirada a Kasumi, que inmediatamente le sonríe a Mousse, le da una de sus tarjetas y toma su tablet lista para seguir con su trabajo, el chico de larga cabellera, lanza una última mirada a mi hermana, sacude su cabello y se dirige al sitio donde está Ranma con Konatsu.

"Necesito que te relajes Ryoga, dame fuego", escucho a Nabiki, "quiero sentir esa fuerza, flexiona esos músculos", el chico se muestra un poco perdido, pero poco a poco comienza a posar, mostrando su increíble musculatura, tiene un cuerpo de infarto, brazos y piernas fuertes, un torso marcado y lleno de cuadritos, una espalda ancha, una mirada intensa y profunda, un flequillo que sostiene con una simpática bandana, definitivamente hay que darle un gran premio a la persona que escogió a estos modelos para la campaña, siento como alguien me agarra del brazo y pego un brinco del susto, es Akari que prácticamente está babeando por el modelo en cuestión, "¿Verdad que está guapísimo Akane?, y es tan dulce", susurra emocionada, voy a responderle cuando escucho a mi hermana que dice "Ranma, ven acá y muéstrame lo tuyo"

Decir que casi me da un infarto es poco, Ranma se acerca al centro del escenario con paso seguro y confiado, lanza una mirada a las chicas de la puerta y les cierra el ojo de manera coqueta, todas lanzan unos gritos desesperados y uno que otro improperio, no sé por qué, pero esta situación me resulta bastante molesta, ¿es que nunca han visto un hombre en ropa interior?, y ¿la actitud de él?, jugando al playboy barato, argggg no sé ni que estoy haciendo aquí, "Deja de jugar, el tiempo es dinero", le grita mi hermana y él inmediatamente se coloca en posición, la verdad es que el estúpido está como quiere, esos músculos, esos brazos fuertes, esas piernas, ese abdomen marcado y lleno de surcos, que antojan recorrerlos una y otra vez, esa V que señala el camino a..., ¿Qué estoy pensando?, ¿acaso me he convertido en una de esas locas gritonas?, frunzo el ceño y aprieto fuertemente mis manos, estoy a punto de irme antes de ser descubierta, cuando escucho la voz de Nabiki, "Akane, linda, que bueno que llegaste, puedes pasarme el lente que está en aquella mesa, gracias"

Me acerco de mala gana a la mesa, tomo el dichoso lente, y se lo entrego a Nabiki, ella me cierra el ojo y me hace señas para que me quede detrás de ella, quiero irme pero algo hace que me quede quieta, Ranma clava sus profundos ojos azules en los míos y una sonrisa gigante adorna su rostro, "Ahora sí", murmura Nabiki, "Quiero seducción, fuego, pasión", sin dejar de mirarme Ranma empieza a realizar diferentes poses, flexiona sus esculpidos músculos, lanza miradas profundas, el idiota me cierra el ojo, da la espalda a la cámara y mientras mira por sobre su hombro, aprieta su delicioso trasero, "Mantén la pose!, Gira la cabeza un poco más"

"Que delicia!, pensar que todo eso ser mío esta noche", se deja decir alguien desde la puerta, volteo y me encuentro con una exótica mujer, de grandes ojos carmesí y larga cabellera violeta, "No puede ser, ¿vas a salir con el elusivo Ranma Saotome?", escucho que pregunta una chica, "Sí, no poder resistir encantos de Shampoo", dice la pelimorada mientras sacude sus exuberantes pechos, no puedo evitar sentir como la rabia me consume, menos mal que nunca caí en sus bobos mensajes de texto y sus ridículos gestos románticos, ahora me siento como una completa estúpida, no tendría que haber venido a perder el tiempo, hay muchas cosas que hacer en el estudio.

Cuando estoy a punto de irme, suena una estridente voz - "Ohohohohohohohohohohoh" - todos en el estudio volteamos al unísono, en la puerta se encuentra nada más y nada menos que, Kodachi Kuno, está vestida con una gabardina negra y unos enormes tacones, "Ahora podemos empezar con la verdadera sesión", dice la alocada cuñada de mi hermana, Ranma pone cara de susto e intenta retroceder, pero Kodachi es más rápida y le corta el paso, "¿A dónde vas amor?, vengo de firmar un contrato con Ukyo Kuonji, para una sesión exclusiva en traje de baño contigo muñeco", Ryoga y Mousse, que hasta el momento se habían mantenido al margen, lanzan una gran carcajada, Ranma los fulmina con la mirada, hasta que Kodachi los mira y con estrellas en los ojos les dice, "y con ustedes también amores, no sean tímidos y vengan aquí", ahora es Ranma el que suelta la risa, mientras Konatsu aprovecha y empuja a los dos chicos al escenario, con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

Yo me acerco a Nabiki y le susurro, "¿Qué es esto?", ella solo me mira divertida y me muestra su celular con un chat entre ella, Ukyo y Kodachi, donde llegan al acuerdo de esta sesión extra, por un monto exorbitante, no sé si reírme o enojarme, la verdad es que ya sabía que esta situación estaba muy extraña, sobre todo porque la campaña no tiene nada que ver con ropa interior, creo que Nabiki no ha cambiado tanto como creí.

Kodachi se quita su gabardina y queda prácticamente desnuda, su ropa interior consiste, en unos hilos que apenas si logran tapar un poco sus partes más íntimas, no deja nada a la imaginación, los tres chicos están en estado de shock, Mousse trata de colocarse lo más alejado que puede, mientras Ranma se lanza al otro costado, dejando a Ryoga a merced de Kodachi, que aprovecha la ocasión y se coloca enfrente de él, toma sus brazos y ella misma se rodea con ellos, Nabiki prepara su cámara y empieza a dar indicaciones, "Vamos chicos, muestren esas sonrisas, miradas sexys", los pobres muchachos se mueven como robots, se nota que para ellos es una sorpresa nada agradable, y no los culpo.

Los chicos piden un tiempo y se retiran los tres a una esquina, los veo discutiendo por teléfono, después de varios segundos, intercambian miradas y vuelven a sus posiciones, esta vez, sus rostros y gestos son los de verdaderos profesionales, se acercan lo suficiente a Kodachi, y empiezan a posar de manera sensual, involucrando cada vez más a la alocada mujer - "Perfecto muchachos, ahora necesito uno a cada lado y otro agachado al centro" - indica mi hermana.

No puedo seguir viendo esto, reconozco que es una sesión muy normal, como otras que hemos hecho antes, pero la vestimenta o más bien, la falta de ella de parte de la chica, me pone demasiado incómoda, - "¿Cuánto faltar para terminar? Estoy ansiosa por mi cita con mi caballo salvaje" - se queja Shampoo mientras zapatea el piso, haciendo berrinches como una niña, por un momento, había olvidado la presencia de esa mujer y su insufrible acento chino, lanzo un vistazo y me encuentro con unos profundos ojos azules que no pierden detalle de cada uno de mis movimientos, yo simplemente volteo mi rostro, le susurro a Kasumi que voy a irme al estudio y salgo sin mirar atrás.

**Ranma**

No recuerdo la última vez que me levanté tan temprano, pero no puedo evitarlo, estoy muy emocionado con la idea de ver a Akane, llevo meses invitándola a salir, pero siempre tiene una excusa, espero poder lograr que acepte ir a tomarnos algo. Como primer paso, voy a pasar por su cafetería favorita y voy a llevarle su desayuno, un muffin y el frappuccino de mocha que tanto le gusta.

Increíblemente soy el primero en llegar, así que me detengo a conversar un rato con Asuza, la recepcionista, es una chica muy linda, pero un tanto alocada, sé que es el momento de irme cuando empieza a estirar los brazos para quitarme el desayuno de Akane, diciendo algo así como "mío, mío, mío", justo en el momento en que intenta arrebatarme la bolsa, aparecen Mousse y Ryoga, nos saludamos y rápidamente nos alejamos de la chica, que ahora intenta arrebatarle a mi amigo su bufanda amarilla.

"Que milagro Ranma, ¿te caíste de la cama?" – bromea Mousse mientras mira con interés la bolsa que sostengo contra mi pecho

"No, ya saben lo importante que es este trabajo, no quise que por mi culpa perdiéramos este contrato" – les digo utilizando mi voz más profesional

"Ajá, y no tiene nada que ver con cierta chica de cabello corto y ojos cafés, que te trae babeando hace tiempo ¿no?" – pregunta Ryoga sonriendo maliciosamente

"No sé a qué te refieres" – digo volteando el rostro

"Menos mal, porque ahora que vamos a trabajar juntos, quiero invitarla a salir" – dice emocionado Ryoga

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres invitar a salir a Akane?" – me levanto de un salto de mi asiento y me acerco a él de manera amenazante – "Sobre mi cadáver Hibiki" – gruño enojado mientras lo agarro del cuello de su camisa

"Ja ja ja ja ja deberías ver tu rostro Saotome, es todo un poema" – suelta en una carcajada el muy miserable – "No, que no te interesaba" – él y Mousse empiezan a reírse de mí, lo suelto y me dejo caer en la silla molesto

"No te enojes, Ranma, es muy divertido ver cómo te pones con la sola mención de la chica" – trata de calmar los ánimos Mousse

"Es verdad, nunca te habíamos visto tan embobado por nadie, nos da gusto" – me dice Ryoga, mientras él y Mousse me miran con sonrisas en sus rostros

"No puedo evitarlo, ella es diferente a todas las mujeres que he conocido, es dulce y tierna, pero tiene mucho carácter, no tiene miedo de enfrentarse a quien sea por defender sus ideales, es muy inteligente, tiene un corazón enorme, además de ser buena amiga y de ayudar a cualquiera que necesite ayuda" – empiezo a decir como un tonto

"Awww que tierno, nuestro pequeño está enamorado" – dice Mousse enjugándose una lágrima de mentira, mientras toma de la mano a Ryoga

"No sé ni para que me molesto en hablar con ustedes, par de idiotas" – les contesto enojado

"ja ja ja ja vamos Ranma, no te pongas así, realmente nos da gusto verte así" – me palmea Mousse en la espalda, mientras Ryoga asiente con la cabeza

"Gracias chicos, espero poder lograr que me dé una oportunidad, creo que mis malas decisiones de hace algunos años me están pasando factura con ella" – suspiro un poco desanimado

"Si esta muchacha es todo lo que dijiste, estoy seguro que podrá ver el gran hombre que en realidad eres" – dice Ryoga solemnemente – "Es normal que tenga reservas, porque siendo sinceros, eras un verdadero patán, pero realmente has cambiado y la persona que esté contigo debe apreciar tus esfuerzos por ser mejor"

"Lo que dice Hibiki, es cierto, sé tú mismo y demuéstrale que detrás de todo ese orgullo y narcisismo, hay un gran chico" - dice Mousse seriamente

"Gracias muchachos, tengo que reconocer que tienen sus momentos" – les digo sonriendo

"Lamento interrumpir, pero tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer"- dice una mujer de pelo castaño corto – "Para los que no me conocen, soy Nabiki Tendo, la fotógrafa encargada de la campaña" – extiende su mano para estrechar la de mis bobos amigos

"Esta es mi asistente personal y mano derecha, Kasumi Tendo"- señala a la preciosa mujer a su lado, de largo cabello castaño amarrado a un costado de su cabeza, y una dulce expresión en el rostro – "cualquier problema que tengan pueden comunicárselo a ella y trataremos de buscarle alguna solución"

"Ellos son Konatsu y Akari Unryu, maquillistas profesionales, cuyo trabajo consistirá en que se vean decentes para mi cámara" – termina las presentaciones

"Hola Nabiki, gusto en trabajar contigo nuevamente" – le digo mientras me pongo de pie y extiendo mi mano – "Ellos son mis compañeros, Ryoga Hibiki y Mousse"

"Un placer, empecemos de una vez, la ropa para su primera sesión de fotos está lista" – sin dar tiempo a nada más, se voltea hacia su hermana – "Kasumi, por favor acompáñalos al camerino"

Mientras la amable y sonriente mujer acompaña a los chicos, yo me quedo un poco atrás, me acerco a Nabiki y le pregunto sin más preámbulos – "¿Hoy no viene Akane?" – ella sonríe de esa forma tan cínica que me pone los pelos de punta y simplemente me contesta – "Quizás más tarde, hay muchas cosas pendientes en el estudio, pero puedo darle un recado si quieres" – dice levantando la ceja

"No, está bien, déjalo así" – derrotado me dirijo al camerino

Por el pasillo me encuentro con Asuza y con desgano le entrego la bolsa con el desayuno, ella sonríe como niña pequeña y sale corriendo, comentando algo sobre un tal Giuseppe, no le presto atención porque cuando llego, tanto Mousse como Ryoga están haciendo berrinches

"¿Qué sucede chicos? ¿Por qué están haciendo tanto alboroto?" – pregunto mientras Kasumi, pasa a la par mía sonriendo y alzando los hombros, como diciendo, no tengo idea de lo que está pasando

"Mira esto Ranma!" – me dice Ryoga con la cara roja y mostrándome un bóxer amarillo con puntos negros, un poco revelador

"Y esto" – me dice Mousse, mostrándome uno igual, pero en color azul y rayas amarillas a los lados

"Y este es el tuyo" - me lanza a la cara uno en color rojo con negro

"¿Bóxers? Debe ser un error, Ukyo nos dijo que era una campaña de trajes, no mencionó nada de ropa interior" – les digo tratando de calmarlos, mientras saco mi teléfono para marcarle a nuestra representante

"El número que marcó no se encuentra disponible en este momento, deje su mensaje después del tono" - Me paso las manos por la cara frustrado, justo tenía que ser hoy que Ukyo no conteste su teléfono, corto y le pongo un mensaje, esos siempre los lee al instante

"_**Ukyo, creo que hay un error en la sesión fotográfica de hoy, puedes por favor comunicarte con nosotros. ASAP"**_

"¿Qué te dijo Ukyo?" – se me acerca Mousse, con cara de preocupación

"No me contestó, le puse un mensaje" – justo termino de decirlo, cuando empieza a sonar el celular, veo el número de Ukyo y les hago señas para que se acerquen, mientras contesto la llamada y la pongo en altavoz

"¿Qué quieres decir con problemas en la sesión fotográfica Ranma?" – se escucha la voz jadeante de Ukyo, todos intercambiamos miradas – "Háblame" – grita exasperada

"Eh, Ukyo, ¿estás ocupada?" – pregunta Ryoga con su típica sonrisa con el colmillo de fuera

"Arggg son unos idiotas, ¿sabían?, dejen de pensar tonterías y contesten, ¿Qué quieren decir con problemas?" – nos grita, obviamente molesta

"Pues, la ropa que nos dieron para modelar son unos bóxers un poco reveladores" – menciona Mousse

"¿Ropa interior? ¿Tienen problemas con eso?" – pregunta Ukyo con una voz que suena un poco como si estuviera riendo

"Te escucho demasiado tranquila, ¿esto es parte del contrato?" – le pregunto un tanto molesto, no tanto por las fotos, después de todo, tengo el cuerpo perfecto para modelar ropa interior, sino porque no nos dijo nada

"Es algo de último momento, me llamaron ayer, después de la reunión que tuvimos y quisieron incluir una sesión especial al contrato, supongo que se referían a esto" – nos dice tranquilamente

"Si te llamaron ayer, ¿por qué no nos avisaste nada?" – reclama Ryoga cruzando los brazos, como si Ukyo pudiera verlo

"No me especificaron de que se trataría, y siendo ustedes modelos profesionales, no pensé que sería problema, además, le añadieron un par de ceros más al contrato" – dice emocionada

"¿Cuántos ceros más?" – pregunto interesado

"Al menos 3 ceros para cada uno, ¿no es fantástico?, y todo por un par de fotos de ustedes en ropa interior" – se ríe abiertamente Ukyo

"Bueno, si lo pones así" – murmura Mousse

"Por esta vez, lo dejaré pasar Ukyo, pero la próxima deberías avisarnos, no somos muñecos sin decisión propia, debes consultarnos antes de hacer este tipo de negociaciones" – dice Ryoga haciéndose el digno

"Ryoga, cariño, sabes que te adoro, todas mis decisiones están hechas pensando en ustedes y sus carreras" – dice Ukyo con voz cariñosa – "Prometo compensarte después" – cambia la voz a una más seductora, a lo que Ryoga se pone rojo y baja la cabeza

"Si quieren los dejamos solos, ¿cierto Mousse?" – menciono levantando una ceja

"Por supuesto, esto suena como a conversación privada" – dice Mousse

"Dejen de decir tonterías" – murmura Ryoga, antes de tomar su bóxer y meterse al baño

"Bueno, los dejo chicos, estoy en medio de mis ejercicios, suerte con las fotos, hablamos" – dice Ukyo, lanzando unos besos y colgando el teléfono

Mousse suspira derrotado, toma su bóxer y va a cambiarse, yo hago lo mismo y en poco tiempo ya estamos en medio de la sesión fotográfica, estamos concentrados tratando de seguir las instrucciones de Nabiki, cuando unos estridentes gritos irrumpen el silencio de la sala, volteo, y me sorprendo de ver la cantidad de chicas que se encuentran abarrotadas en la puerta, cuando se dan cuenta que las he visto, empiezan a lanzarme besos y gritarme uno que otro piropo subido de tono, yo por supuesto que les sonrío y continúo con mi trabajo, la verdad es que no puedo culparlas, cuando tienen a semejante adonis al frente, es natural que no puedan resistirse.

Después de varias fotos los tres juntos, Nabiki, nos indica que ahora tomará las fotos individuales, va a empezar por Mousse, así que Ryoga y yo nos sentamos a un lado.

"Mira eso Saotome, creo que no eres el único que ha caído en los encantos de una Tendo" – me codea Ryoga y me señala con la cabeza el lugar donde se encuentra Mousse, que justo en ese momento está lanzándole miradas profundas a Kasumi

Antes de que pueda comentarle nada a Ryoga, Nabiki lo reclama y se levanta rápido, para su sesión de fotos, parece que necesita un par de retoques y Akari se apresura a realizarlos, la pobre chica, al estar frente a mi colmilludo amigo se pone nerviosa y él se comporta igual, sonriendo bobamente y rascándose la cabeza. Eso les enseñará a no burlarse de mí, ellos se están comportando aún más idiotas que yo, no puedo esperar a molestarlos cuando estemos solos.

Konatsu se acerca a mí, y aprovecha para retocarme antes de que sea mi turno, no necesito mucho, así que cuando Nabiki me llama, estoy más que listo, con mi seguridad habitual, me dirijo al frente, lanzo una mirada coqueta a las damas y les cierro el ojo, ellas me contestan pegando gritos, no puedo evitarlo, es parte de mi fachada de modelo, ser coqueto y seductor con las mujeres, es lo que vende y lo que me gana contratos con las mejores marcas, así que aunque mi deseo real sea seducir a una sola mujer, debo aparentar ser un sexy playboy, Nabiki me llama la atención, pero realmente ella también disfruta el teatro.

Como ya llevo rato haciendo esto, sé cuáles son las mejores poses para resaltar mi físico, así que empiezo por ahí, la ventaja de haber trabajado antes con la fotógrafa, es que ambos conocemos cuál es la mejor combinación para sacar la mayor ventaja posible, de repente la escucho mencionar el nombre de Akane, y la veo aparecer con el ceño fruncido detrás de Nabiki, no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima, está más hermosa que la última vez que la vi, con sus ojos lanzando chispas, se ve que está molesta por algo, pero a mí lo único que me interesa es que está aquí, en el mismo lugar que yo, una enorme sonrisa se instala en mi rostro, Nabiki me pide fuego y pasión, con Akane al frente mío me resulta más fácil que nunca.

Estamos terminando la sesión cuando siento una energía extraña, y escucho un grito que hace que se me erice la piel, "Ohohohohohohohohohohoho", Kodachi hace su aparición en el estudio y en lo que intento escaparme, me corta el paso y me dice algo sobre una sesión extra, los traidores de mis amigos se echan a reír, pero ella dirige su atención a ellos y les informa que ellos también van a participar, intentan escaparse pero Konatsu los empuja hacia Kodachi, no puedo evitar lanzar una carcajada al ver las caras desencajadas de Ryoga y Mousse, aunque la risa creo que es más por el nervio que de burla.

Kodachi se quita la gabardina que trae, y casi se me salen los ojos de la impresión, esa mujer está prácticamente desnuda, preocupado volteo a ver a Akane, pero la veo conversando con su hermana, Ryoga y Mousse están en el mismo estado de shock que yo, esta situación resulta no solamente incómoda, sino molesta, creo que nuestra queridísima manager nos debe otra explicación, antes de hacer nada Kodachi se coloca al centro y nos mira como si fuéramos pedazos de carne, Mousse y yo actuamos rápido y nos lanzamos a los costados de ella, lo más alejado posible, mientras el pobre de Ryoga no corre con la misma suerte y ella se coloca delante de él, le restriega el cuerpo y se envuelve con los brazos de mi amigo.

Después de un par de fotos, que estoy seguro reflejan el horror de lo que estamos pasando, pedimos un tiempo extra, nos retiramos a una esquina y llamamos nuevamente a Ukyo

"¿Ahora que sucede?" – contesta de mala gana

"Solo te diré una palabra, Kodachi" – le digo furioso

"Ah, sí, después de que ustedes me llamaron esta mañana, tuve una interesante plática por chat con Kodachi y Nabiki, llegamos a un acuerdo muy beneficioso para todos" – dice contenta

"¿Beneficioso?, ¿para quién exactamente?" – interroga Mousse con voz de ultratumba

"De todos nosotros, por supuesto" – dice Ukyo

"¿Cuántos ceros?" – dice Ryoga

"Al menos 6 para cada uno" – la voz de Ukyo se escucha prácticamente salivando – "Y un contrato de participación para la próxima semana de la moda en Nueva York"

"¿Modelando ropa interior?" – pregunta aterrado Mousse

"No, tontito, modelarán los trajes de la campaña, ropa formal, no se preocupen leí la letra pequeña, lo de la ropa interior es solo por esta vez, un capricho de Kodachi" – trata de calmarnos

"Está bien" – digo respirando profundo para tratar de calmarme – "La última vez Ukyo, es en serio, si vuelves a hacer algo como esto, en serio que no respondo"

"Calma, Ranchan" – dice utilizando mi sobrenombre, tratando de utilizar su carta de amiga de la infancia

"La última vez" – decimos los tres al unísono antes de colgar, volteo a ver a mis compañeros y les digo

"Muchachos, solo son unas fotos, somos profesionales, esto es por el bien de nuestras carreras" – trato de animarlos

"Yo lo haré por el dinero" – menciona Mousse alzándose de hombros

"Y yo" – asiente Ryoga

"Por el dinero" – les digo poniendo mi mano al centro, ellos rápidamente hacen lo mismo y repetimos nuevamente la consigna – "Por el dinero"

Regresamos hacia donde está Kodachi y continuamos con la sesión de fotos, realmente me siento orgulloso de mi mismo y de mis amigos, nos hemos comportado a la altura, poses profesionales, sexys, estoy seguro que serán unas grandes fotografías, cuando estamos a media sesión, mis ojos buscan la silueta de Akane, la encuentro y me quedo observando cada uno de sus movimientos, casi puedo asegurar que ella se encuentra igual o más incómoda que nosotros con esto, sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y trato de sonreírle, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo ella me voltea el rostro, le susurra algo a su hermana Kasumi y la veo salir del estudio, tengo ganas de salir corriendo tras ella, pero mi profesionalismo no me deja abandonar mi trabajo, pero que no crea que va a escaparse de mí.

* * *

Notas:

Probablemente nadie se acuerde de que este fic existe, pero por si de casualidad alguien aparte de mí lo está leyendo, no quiero que piense que lo abandoné, de hecho, esta parte la tengo escrita hace bastante tiempo, ya que se supone que éste iba a ser el último capítulo, pero no he tenido tiempo de terminarlo, igual no va a pasar gran cosa, cof…cof…lemon…cof…cof

Se me ha vuelto muy mala costumbre no mandárselo a mi beta, pero sinceramente ha estado ocupada y prefiero que escriba el siguiente capítulo de su fic (Capturando tu corazón, corran a leerlo si no lo han hecho), así que me disculpo por las inconsistencias, horrores y hoyos en la trama.

Gracias totales a los que me dejaron review, le dieron follow o lo marcaron como favorito, realmente les agradezco con el alma.

Espero que estén disfrutando la historia.

Sin más por el momento

Kaysachan


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma ½ y sus personajes pertenecen a su creadora, Rumiko Takahashi

Nota: Antes de que lean esto, quiero aclarar, que no tengo ni idea como es el trabajo en el mundo de la moda, así que si estoy 100% segura que lo dice aquí no tiene nada que ver con la realidad, las disculpas del caso.

**Admirándote de lejos**

**Akane**

Al regresar al estudio, me doy cuenta de que Tsubasa ha realizado un excelente trabajo organizando todo en mi ausencia, solo quedan por empacar algunas cosas de mi oficina, él se ofrece ayudarme, pero le insisto en que vaya a descansar, yo puedo encargarme de lo poco que falta, además que me viene bien un rato a solas, necesito pensar en lo que sucedió hoy.

Me siento como una idiota, me comporté como una niña, voltearle el rostro e irme sin decir nada, no debí dejarme llevar por los celos, debí quedarme y comprobar si todo lo que dijo Shampoo era cierto, yo conozco a Ranma, si bien es cierto que cuando inició su carrera era un mujeriego de lo peor, ahora es una persona distinta, me lo ha demostrado con hechos, con todos sus detalles, a pesar de que las chicas prácticamente se arrojan a sus pies, él nunca ha correspondido a ninguna, más allá del típico flirteo con sus fans, que dicho sea de paso, no me molesta para nada, conozco este mundo y sé que al ser alguien tan reconocido, se debe a sus admiradores.

El sonido de un mensaje entrante me saca de mis pensamientos, es de Kasumi, que dice simplemente "Antes de tomar decisiones apresuradas escucha la otra parte de la historia. Piensa bien lo que quieres. Suerte."

No puedo evitar sonreír ante este mensaje, es justamente lo que necesitaba, porque ya sé lo que quiero, voy a dejar atrás mis inseguridades y a partir de este momento voy a tomar las riendas de mis sentimientos, no puedo a dejar que mis malas experiencias pasadas, arruinen algo que puede ser muy bueno.

Con la decisión tomada, siento que tengo nuevas energías, tomo una caja y empiezo a meter las últimas cosas de mi escritorio, estoy tan concentrada, que doy un brinco cuando escucho una ronca voz decir

"Estoy enojado contigo" – levanto la vista y ahí está, recostado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y la cara seria

"Ranma! ¿Qué haces aquí?" - me coloco una mano en el pecho, tratando de calmar los acelerados latidos de mi corazón

"Vine a ver como estabas, me quedé muy mal porque te fuiste sin despedirte de mí" - dice entrando a la oficina

"Estabas muy ocupado con la sesión fotográfica, no debe de ser nada fácil tratar de posar seriamente con una mujer prácticamente desnuda y con complejo de pulpo, tratando de agarrarte" – trato de evitar soltar una risa, pero es imposible

"Argh, ni me lo recuerdes, fue un martirio!" – sonríe – "Creo que debo buscar una nueva representante" – se deja caer en la silla frente a mi escritorio

"Me sorprendió mucho que Ukyo aceptara un trato como ese, porque, aunque amo con locura a mi hermana Nabiki, sé lo mucho que le gusta hacer este tipo de negocios"

"No puedo culpar del todo a Ukyo, ese contrato significa muchos ceros extras en nuestras chequeras, desde que su padre falleció y se quedó sola, levantar su propio negocio es lo más importante, se ha forjado un lugar por ella misma y aunque a veces me salga con sorpresitas, no puedo negar que es excelente en lo que hace y gracias a ella estoy donde estoy"

"Ustedes, ¿se conocen desde hace mucho?"

"Somos amigos desde niños, éramos vecinos, crecimos jugando juntos toda la vida, cuando era chico era súper despistado, pasé mucho tiempo pensando que era un niño"

"No puede ser, pero ¿cómo?"

"No sé, se vestía como niño, jugaba rudo, jamás se juntaba con otras niñas, incluso tenía club de admiradoras, ¿qué podía pensar?"

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que era chica?" – esto que me dice no suena real, pero lo está diciendo tan serio

"Un día, me confesó que estaba enamorada de Kirin, un amigo nuestro un poco mayor, yo al principio le dije, bien por ti, no te dejes vencer por prejuicios tontos de la sociedad, ve por él, pero el día que iba a confesarse, se apareció con vestido y muy arreglada, fue tanta mi rabia al sentir que me había estado mintiendo que no le hablé por 15 días"

"ja ja ja y ¿qué pasó con Kirin?, ja ja ja" - no quiero ofenderlo, pero mi risa escapa involuntariamente

"Salieron juntos mucho tiempo, pero él después se fue a estudiar al extranjero, intentaron relación a distancia, pero al final no funcionó, terminaron como amigos"

"y entre ustedes, ¿Nunca surgió nada?"

"No, somos como hermanos, ¿por qué?" – me mira con una sonrisa felina en los labios – "¿te dan celos?"

"Ja ja ja, ¿celos? ¿Por quién me tomas?" – rio de manera exagerada

"Sabía que era demasiado pedir" – se alza de hombros divertido – "Igual soy un pobre chico solitario, ya ni recuerdo lo que es tener una cita" – alza una ceja

"Ummm, no sé si deba creerte" – aprovecho la oportunidad para salir de dudas – "esta tarde en el estudio, escuché que Shampoo estaba esperándote para una cita" – trato de sonar despreocupada, pero mi tono de voz me traiciona

"Akane..." – dice poniéndose serio - "No sé lo que hayas escuchado, pero todo fue un malentendido, por alguna razón, Shampoo, entendió que íbamos a salir juntos, pero" – se inclina en la silla y toma mi mano que está sobre el escritorio – "ya le dejé claro que soy un hombre comprometido" - se sonríe y mirándome fijamente a los ojos, deposita un seductor beso en la palma de mi mano

"¿Estás comprometido?" – Intento apartar la mano de manera nerviosa, pero él no me suelta, por el contrario, se levanta, rodea el escritorio y se apoya en la esquina sosteniendo mi mano de manera posesiva

"Si, aunque la chica todavía no lo sabe" – ríe divertido mientras juguetea con mis dedos

"¿No sabe que es tu prometida?" – volteo a verlo y él se alza de hombros

"Verás, esta encantadora mujer, de grandes ojos avellana y hermosa cabellera negra con destellos azules, que me trae loco desde que la conocí" – me mira con intensidad - "es una cabeza dura, intento por todos los medios, que me dé una oportunidad, pero se resiste a mis encantos, sin embargo, no pierdo las esperanzas de que me haga caso, así que no puedo corresponderle a nadie más" – dice mientras entrelaza nuestros dedos

Nos miramos fijamente por unos instantes, nuestros corazones están latiendo a la misma velocidad, creo que es momento de que cumpla con lo que me prometí hace rato, tomo valor y decido aceptar lo que él me propone.

"Ranma, yo…"

"Akane, ¿todavía estás aquí?" – una voz me interrumpe

Ranma se sonroja y suelta mi mano inmediatamente, toma una de las cajas del suelo y comienza a meter todo lo que está a su alcance, mientras yo hago lo mismo con la que estaba llenando antes, Kasumi y Mousse se asoman por la puerta

"Vaya, no pensé que iba a encontrarte aquí, Tsubasa me llamó hace rato para decirme que ya estaba todo listo, pensé que tú también ya te habías ido a casa" – mira de manera interrogante a Ranma y luego a mí

"Si, pero ya sabes como soy, me gusta guardar todo de manera específica" – me rio nerviosa, Kasumi me mira divertida, ella sabe que lo que estoy diciendo es una mentira, Mousse, sin embargo, se acerca a Ranma y mira el interior de la caja donde él metió todo lo que encontró

"Ya veo porque has tardado, Ranma no está haciendo un buen trabajo ayudándote" – dice alzando una ceja y mirando a su amigo fijamente

"Cállate Mousse, no te metas donde nadie te ha llamado, que sepas que yo, soy un ayudante excelente"– dice Ranma cruzándose de brazos – "Dile Akane" – me mira indignado, mientras Kasumi y Mousse me lanzan una mirada divertida

"Es un excelente ayudante" – Él los mira y saca pecho, no puedo evitar reírme ante este gesto tan infantil, y muy pronto nos encontramos los cuatro riendo

"A todo esto, ¿qué haces aquí Kasumi? ¿Y con Mousse?" – es el turno de ellos de ponerse nerviosos, intercambian miradas y sus mejillas se enrojecen un poco

"Dejé un par de cosas olvidadas en mi oficina, y como a partir de mañana vienen los trabajadores, pensé en venir de una vez, me encontré con Mousse en el estacionamiento del estudio y se ofreció a traerme" – termina de explicar con la vista en el suelo, clara señal de que hay algo más ahí de lo que me está diciendo, decido jugar con ella, así que le pregunto

"Oh, ¿necesitas que te lleve a casa?, ya casi termino con esto y podemos irnos juntas" – tanto Ranma como Mousse me miran como si les hubiera dicho que cancelaron su serie favorita

"No, no, no es necesario" – me dice Kasumi dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta y jalando de la manga a Mousse – "no quiero que modifiques tus planes por mí" - dice lanzando una mirada a Ranma – "mañana nos vemos en el nuevo estudio, adiós"

"Vaya, parece que esos dos se traen algo, ¿no crees?"

"Sí, fue todo muy obvio" – no puedo evitar sonreír felizmente

"Que sonrisa tan hermosa, creo que no te disgusta la idea de mi amigo y tu hermana"

"Para nada, ya es hora de que Kasumi encuentre a alguien, desde el triste accidente en que falleció su prometido, el Dr. Tofú, no ha salido con nadie, solo espero que no la lastime"

"No te preocupes, conozco a Mousse de años, él no es de esos, si se atrevió a invitarla, es porque le interesa de verdad" – toma mi mano y me da un suave apretón – "Aunque si tú lo deseas, puedo charlar con él al respecto"

"¿Harías eso por mí?" – respondo a su apretón

"No hay nada que no sea capaz de hacer por ti" – me contesta seguro

"Gracias, Ranma, significa mucho para mí" – sonrío agradecida y suelto su mano

"Eres una mujer muy peligrosa, ¿sabías?" – me dice llevando su mano al pecho

"¿a qué te refieres?" – pregunto curiosa

"Que eres poseedora del arma más letal del planeta, pero mejor no te digo cuál es, corro el peligro que luego uses esa arma contra mí" – acaricia mi mejilla suavemente

"Vamos, dime, ¿de qué estás hablando?" – tomo su mano entre las mías y le sonrío maliciosamente

"No voy a decirte, no insistas" – trata de parecer serio, pero no puede ocultar por mucho tiempo su sonrisa

"Si no me dices, puedo hacerte esto" – digo mientras empujo su dedo pulgar hacia atrás

"Auch, auch, auch" – se queja – "tú ganas, te diré" – lo suelto y sonrío satisfecha

"A esto me refería" – posa su mano en mi mejilla y recorre mis labios con su pulgar – "tu sonrisa, es capaz de poner a cualquiera de rodillas"

Siento como me suben los colores al rostro, estoy a punto de cometer una locura, pero el sonido de pasos fuera de la oficina, hacen que guardemos la distancia, ambos nos miramos con complicidad y nos empezamos a reír como bobos, tendré que buscar alguna forma de cobrárselas a Kasumi, sin querer nos ha interrumpido dos veces.

"Bueno, entonces, ¿terminamos de empacar tus cosas?" – dice tomando la caja de antes

"Si, pero intenta guardar lo que falta con un poco más de cuidado" – le digo seriamente

"Como ordene jefa" – me cierra el ojo y hace el saludo militar

Mientras terminamos de guardar mis cosas, empezamos a hablar de nuestros trabajos, las ocasiones en que hemos coincidido, nos reímos al recordar el día que nos conocimos, él me cuenta varias experiencias embarazosas que ha vivido tanto a nivel personal como profesional, y me da tanta pena saber que lo de Kodachi el día de hoy, no ha sido nada. El tiempo se pasa volando y cuando nos damos cuenta, ya hemos terminado.

Cierro la oficina y me acompaña al estacionamiento, mientras guarda las cajas en mi auto, mi mente no deja de pensar, no estoy segura de como debo despedirme de él, nos hemos pasado coqueteando toda la noche, me ha dicho claramente cuáles son sus intenciones conmigo, solamente está esperando mi señal para actuar.

Lo observo agacharse para levantar una de las cajas más pesadas, flexionando sus fuertes brazos y mostrando un firme y redondo trasero, me muerdo los labios instintivamente, a quién quiero engañar, estoy muriendo por lanzarme a sus brazos, cuando se da cuenta la forma en la que lo estoy observando, sus ojos se dilatan y desprenden el mismo brillo de deseo, que estoy segura se encuentra en los míos, cierra rápidamente la cajuela, se acerca a mí, me toma del brazo, me jala hacia él y con su cuerpo, aprisiona el mío contra el auto, coloco mi mano libre sobre su pecho, él me mira fijamente y afloja un poco su agarre, me toma ambos brazos y los coloca alrededor de su espalda, rodea mi cintura y me pega completamente a él, un jadeo escapa de mi garganta, cuando siento un bulto presionando mi bajo vientre.

Él, sonríe atrevido y empuja suavemente su pelvis hacia mí, yo no puedo evitar respirar agitadamente, mis manos toman vida propia y empiezan a acariciarle la espalda, él posa sus labios en mi frente y con su mano libre comienza a acariciar lentamente mi mejilla, mi cuello, mi clavícula, baja por el centro de mis senos, hasta posarse delicadamente en mi cintura. Ranma separa su rostro y me mira fijamente como pidiendo permiso, por toda respuesta bajo mis manos a su trasero y lo aprieto, como consecuencia, su cadera empuja la mía y ambos lanzamos un jadeo ahogado, yo elevo el rostro y cierro los ojos dispuesta a recibir el ansiado beso, puedo sentir su agitada respiración rozando mi boca, me paso la lengua por los labios y los dejo entreabiertos, pero él pasa de largo y me besa en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de la boca, luego besa mi cuello, con su lengua recorre ese sensible punto detrás de mi oreja, mi cuerpo se estremece y nuevamente empuja su pelvis hacia mí, aprieto nuevamente su trasero y él lanza un gemido involuntario, su mano sube traviesa hasta mi seno y lo aprieta firmemente, mi respiración es entrecortada, siento su aliento sobre mi boca y su lengua acaricia mi labio inferior.

* Piii Piii Piii*

Ambos abrimos los ojos asustados y nos separamos abruptamente, Ranma se voltea y empieza a respirar pausadamente intentando bajar su notable agitación, volteo en todas direcciones buscando la fuente del sonido, un auto se detiene junto al mío y veo bajar a Tsubasa, mi asistente.

"Akane, que bueno que te encuentro, dejé las llaves de mi casa en la oficina, menos mal me di cuenta en el restaurante, te imaginas que hubiera llegado hasta la casa, ya no te hubiera encontrado, es un alivio que todavía estés aquí" – se queda mirando mi aspecto agitado y lanza una mirada de desconfianza hacia Ranma – "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, Tsuba, todo está bien" – volteo a ver a Ranma y veo que ya se encuentra en mejores condiciones – "¿conoces a Ranma Saotome?" – lo tomo de la mano y se la apretó suavemente, el pobre tiene la mandíbula apretada tan fuerte, que tengo miedo de que se rompa los dientes

"No había tenido ese placer" – lo mira de los pies a la cabeza y le ofrece su mano – "Tsubasa Kurenai, asistente y mejor amigo de Akane"

"Ranma Saotome" – responde cortante, a lo que Tsubasa levanta la ceja ofendido

"Ah, el famoso modelito" – contesta indignado – "la verdad es que la cámara te hace muchos favores" – siento como Ranma aprieta mi mano y decido intervenir

"Tsuba" – le hago señas para que nos deje solos - "puedes darnos un momento, ya casi estoy contigo"

"Claro cielo, como quieras" – cuando pasa a la par de Ranma, añade – "Recuerda, si estás en problemas, grita y vendré corriendo, nunca se sabe con estos tipos cara de mono que se creen muy guapos"

Cuando nos quedamos solos nuevamente, Ranma lanza un gruñido de frustración, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y alborotando su cabello, en realidad no lo culpo, pero me hace tanta gracia verlo así, todo molesto y haciendo rabietas, no puedo evitarlo y comienzo a reír, él me mira ofendido, intento parar, pero no puedo, pronto sus facciones se suavizan y empieza a carcajearse también, después de un rato logramos calmarnos.

"Si sabes que esta situación es ridícula, ¿verdad?" – dice colocando sus manos en mi cintura

"Lo sé, pero debes admitir que esto es muy gracioso" – sonrío mientras aprovecho para acomodarle el flequillo

"Está claro que hoy no es mi día" – me abraza fuerte y hunde su cabeza en mi cuello, aspirando mi aroma

"Creo que no" – admito lanzando una mirada hacia donde está mi asistente zapateando de manera impaciente

"¿Almorzamos mañana?" – pregunta separándose de mí y apretando un poco mi cintura

"Será un placer para mí, almorzar con el hombre más sexy del Japón" – sonrío divertida mientras le cierro el ojo, sé que el comentario de Tsubasa le hirió su ego

"Por cuarta vez consecutiva" – dice orgulloso

"No sé si mi corazón podrá resistirlo" – me llevo una mano al pecho, la otra a la frente y lanzo un suspiro exagerado

"Yo creo que tú puedes soportar eso y mucho más" – me lanza una mirada sensual, toma mi mano y antes de besar mi palma añade – "a juzgar por lo que éstas traviesas hicieron conmigo esta noche"

"Eres un bobo, ya vete, antes de que a Tsuba le dé un ataque" – le digo apartándome con la cara enrojecida

"Está bien, está bien, me retiro" – se acerca y me da un beso en la comisura de la boca

"Gracias por ayudarme" – suelto un suspiro

"Siempre que lo necesites. No quisiera dejarte, pero hay demasiados testigos, para lo que quiero hacer contigo" – dice mirando con rencor en dirección a Tsubasa

"Buenas noches, descansa" – cuando se aleja un poco lo llamo – "Ranma"

Él voltea a verme y yo le grito – "para la próxima, no des tantas vueltas"

"Nunca más" – me cierra el ojo y se dirige a su vehículo con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Qué fue todo eso Kane? ¿Estás saliendo con ese maniquí con patas?" – volteo a ver a mi amigo preocupada, nunca lo había visto expresarse así de alguien

"Si, estoy saliendo con él" – contesto con seguridad

"Kane, ya hemos pasado por esto antes, los modelos…" – comienza a decir con la cara muy seria

"No, Tsuba, sé lo que vas a decir, Ranma no es como los otros, pero no quiero que me creas a mí, date el tiempo para conocerlo y si después de eso, sigues pensando lo mismo, entonces aceptaré tu consejo" – le digo tomándolo de las manos, él me jala y me da un gran abrazo

"Mi cielo, me alegro mucho que por fin te des una nueva oportunidad en el amor, ese tipo es todo un bombón" – me besa en ambas mejillas

"Pero ¿cómo? Si hasta le dijiste cara de mono" – pregunto totalmente confundida, a lo que él suelta una gran carcajada

"Muñeca, solo quería asegurarme de que estabas segura de tus sentimientos, sé de buena fuente que es un tanto egocéntrico, pero de buen corazón y aparentemente es bastante fiel"

"¿y se puede saber cuál es esa fuente?" - me intriga saber de dónde sacó toda esa información

"Quita esa carita de preocupación mi cielo, sé todo eso y hasta más, porque soy muy amigo de su representante"

"¿Conoces a Ukyo?"

"Si, somos íntimos" – se sonríe de medio lado mientras se ajusta la chaqueta que trae puesta

"¿Qué tan íntimos?" – pregunto interesada

"Casi tan íntimos como tú y tu modelito" – dice mirándome con sonrisa felina – "No creas que no noté, su…" – levanta las cejas de arriba hacia abajo rápidamente - "entusiasmo"

"Cállate!" – le digo tapándole la boca mientras él se ríe a carcajadas – "ya mejor vamos por tus llaves"

"Ja ja ja ja está bien, está bien, pero ya en serio, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, y lo principal, una vez que pruebes de esa carnita, necesito saberlo todo con lujo de detalles, tengo mucha curiosidad de saber si su ego está justificado" - gesticula con sus manos señalando un tamaño grande

"Eres insoportable!"

* * *

**Ranma **

Estoy de muy buen humor el día de hoy, siento que puede ser el día en que finalmente pueda formalizar mi relación con Akane, después de aquella noche en que la ayudé a empacar las cosas de su oficina, hemos compartido mucho juntos, no tanto como me gustaría, ya que el trabajo de la campaña me tiene muy ocupado, y ella con todos los asuntos de la renovación de su estudio, los contratos de los fotógrafos y ayudantes, y los preparativos de la boda de su hermana, casi no tiene tiempo ni de respirar, eso sin contar todas las veces que nos han interrumpido, parece como si todos nuestros amigos y colegas de trabajo, se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para no dejarnos a solas.

Sin embargo, no me quejo, estas 3 semanas nos han servido para acercarnos a otro nivel, compartir el espacio laboral, nos mostró que somos compatibles también en la parte profesional, creo que es algo que necesitábamos los dos, mis relaciones anteriores eran más basadas en sexo, pero con ella siempre he sentido que quiero algo más, no es que no sienta atracción física, porque esa mujer despierta mi instinto más básico de hombre solo con existir, pero mi admiración por ella va mucho más allá de eso, no es perfecta, pero yo tampoco lo soy, es terca, obstinada, de mal genio y hasta un poco ingenua, pero también es trabajadora, valiente y con un corazón enorme, me trae loco, definitivamente creo que he encontrado a la mujer que quiero para compartir mi vida.

Observo mi reloj y me doy cuenta que debo apresurarme, ya casi es mi turno, la sesión fotográfica de hoy ha sido muy extensa y me siento cansado, menos mal que éste será el último traje del día, estoy terminando de abrocharme la camisa cuando veo entrar a Ryoga con una bufanda amarilla en sus manos y a Mousse con el saco negro colgado de una mano sobre su hombro.

"¿Estás listo Saotome?, la general Tendo te espera en el paredón de los lamentos para torturarte lenta y dolorosamente" – dice Mousse mientras se deja caer en un sillón

"Hoy está especialmente irritada, procede con precaución" – me advierte Ryoga que tira la bufanda en una silla, y se deja caer en otro de los sillones

"Vamos chicos, no puede ser tan malo" – ambos intercambian miradas un tanto perturbadoras, siento que una pequeña gota de sudor está empezando a formarse en mi frente

"Inocente criatura, no sabes lo que te espera, esa mujer está hecha una completa furia, su futuro marido, alias el Tatchi Kuno, dueño de esta prestigiosa empresa y diseñador de estos elegantes trajes, llegó para supervisar personalmente esta última sesión"

"Aunque todos nos dimos cuenta, incluyendo nuestra flamante fotógrafa, de que sólo quería mirar muy de cerca, a una de las modelos, se rumora por ahí que es un antiguo amor"

"¿Cuáles modelos?" – sinceramente no tengo idea de lo que están hablando

"Creo que todavía no estás enterado del pequeño cambio" – Mousse se endereza en el sillón y mirando seriamente a Ryoga le dice – "Somos sus amigos, debemos advertirle"

"¿Advertirme?, ¿de qué rayos están hablando?"

"¿Recuerdas que Ukyo nos habló de la posibilidad de fusionar la campaña de trajes masculinos con los femeninos?" – me pregunta Ryoga, mientras se levanta y comienza a desabrocharse el saco

"Si, recuerdo que mencionó algo de eso" – al menos eso creo, realmente no he puesto mucha atención en las reuniones

"No me extrañaría que lo hubieras olvidado, como te la pasas en las nubes" – suspira Mousse

"Quizá he estado un poco distraído, pero tampoco es para tanto" – me justifico

"Ja ja esta vez te pegó fuerte el amor" – me codea Ryoga divertido

"No voy a negar ni a confirmar nada" – les digo cruzándome de brazos

"Vaya, no tenemos pruebas, pero tampoco dudas" – estoy a punto de rebatir, cuando Mousse levanta la mano con semblante serio y yo me callo automáticamente – "Mira, creo que hoy más que nunca debes demostrar de que estás hecho, a nosotros la verdad no nos fue tan mal, las compañeras que nos tocaron son muy profesionales"

"Entonces, ¿ésta última sesión fotográfica es en parejas?" – ambos se miran exasperados

"¿Qué no has escuchado nada de lo que hemos dicho los últimos 15 minutos?" – se jala el cabello Mousse – "Me queda la duda de si en serio eres tan idiota o simplemente no escuchas otra cosa que no sea tu propia voz"

"Hey, no es para tanto" – me rasco la cabeza, apenado, cuando termino de procesar lo que me dicen, me doy cuenta de algo importante - "¿Con quiénes posaron ustedes?"

"Mi sesión fue con Hinako Ninomiya" – menciona Mousse – "Súper sexy, profesional, un placer trabajar con ella"

"La mía fue con una hermosa pelirroja llamada Ranko, está empezando su carrera, pero creo que tiene mucho potencial para llegar lejos" – añade Ryoga llevándose las manos a su pecho haciendo círculos grandes, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

"Como tu amigo, debo decirte que algunas veces, te comportas como cerdo, contrólate, ya tienes una novia" – le doy un golpe en la espalda

"Ya, ya, tengo novia, pero no soy ciego, y nuestro querido Tatchi tampoco, se la ha pasado babeando por ella toda la sesión"

"Es cierto, por eso la cuñadita está que echa humo" – Mousse hace gesto de una bomba estallando

"No es la primera vez que nos toca modelar en parejas" – intercambian miradas y eso me preocupa un poco – "¿saben con quién me toca a mí?" – asienten con la cabeza serios

"¿Kodachi otra vez?" – solo de pensar en posar nuevamente cerca de ella me pone los pelos de punta

"No, esta vez te toca con Shampoo" – me llevo las manos a la frente y sacudo mi flequillo frustrado, esa opción no es mejor que la otra, esa chica no ha dejado de acosarme desde que nos conocimos, siempre insistiendo en que salgamos, aún recuerdo hace un par de semanas cuando me exigió que la llevara a una cita, y cuando me negué, no tomó muy bien mi rechazo

* toc, toc *

"Ranma, te estamos esperando" – se escucha la dulce voz de Kasumi a través de la puerta

"Ya voy para allá Kasumi, gracias" – Mousse se levanta y sale rápido del camerino, pasan unos segundos y escuchamos las risas de nuestro amigo y la tierna chica

"Otro caído en batalla" – se lamenta Ryoga, poniendo su brazo en mi hombro y negando con la cabeza

"Y lo dice, el que se tatuó un pequeño cerdito negro en el tobillo, en honor a la amada mascota de su nueva novia" – digo alzando la ceja

"Je je je je" – dice mientras se rasca la cabeza – "ese día me pasé de tragos, y Akari estaba muy triste por su cerdito perdido, una cosa llevó a la otra y…" – su cara está tan roja que parece que va a estallar

"Sí, sí, no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que, aunque eres físicamente una roca, por dentro eres un dulce malvavisco que se derrite cuando cualquier mujer le pide algo" – burlarme de mi amigo es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos

"El burro hablando de orejas" – murmura

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Vamos Saotome, no engañas a nadie con tu papel de macho conquistador, Akane te sonríe y te conviertes en una gelatina" – quiero decir algo para salvaguardar mi orgullo, pero por toda respuesta tomo el saco y la corbata y salgo rumbo al escenario, ¿para qué negar lo obvio?, soy plastilina moldeable en las manos de esa mujer, cierro la puerta y puedo escuchar las carcajadas de Ryoga

Estoy a punto de llegar cuando veo a un grupo de gente abarrotada en la puerta, me detengo y me pongo de puntillas para ver que está sucediendo, y rápidamente encuentro la respuesta, dentro del cuarto, al fondo, se encuentra Shampoo, enfundada en un traje ejecutivo pegado al cuerpo, creo que se han equivocado de talla, porque el saco no le cierra y sus atributos físicos parece que van a desbordarse por su camisa, donde sus pobres botones luchan por sostenerse, y ni hablar de la falda, es tan corta, que siento que si se agacha un poco, todos en este estudio podrán conocer sus intenciones más profundas.

"Esto parece un circo" – escucho una cansada voz detrás de mí, volteo y ahí está ella, hermosa como siempre

"Kane, me alegra que estés aquí ¿me ayudas?" – le extiendo la corbata, ella la toma y cuando lo hace, agacho mi cabeza

"No me digas que el gran Ranma Saotome, no sabe hacer el nudo" – sonríe divertida, mientras termina de acomodarme la corbata

"Si sé, pero quería que lo hicieras tú" – atrapo sus manos entre las mías y le beso los dedos seductoramente

"Bobo, no es momento para esto, Nabiki está furiosa contigo, quiere terminar esta sesión lo más rápido posible, dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer con su prometido" – se suelta de mis manos y empieza a acomodarme las solapas del saco y el pañuelo del bolsillo pequeño del saco

"¿Es por eso que Tatchi está aquí?"

"Shhhhh" – me tapa la boca riendo – "No lo digas tan alto, Tatewaki se pone más loco que de costumbre cuando escucha ese apodo, suficientes problemas tendrá hoy con mi hermana por portarse como un idiota con una de las modelos"

"Escuché los rumores, algo de una modelo que es un antiguo amor, ¿es cierto?" – ella se acerca y me susurra bajito

"Cuando Tatewaki estaba por graduarse de la preparatoria, llegó de intercambio desde China una linda pelirroja, los rumores son que él se volvió loco por ella, la seguía a todos lados gritando a los cuatro vientos su amor, pero la chica jamás se mostró interesada, al finalizar el año, ella regresó a China y él se fue a estudiar diseño al extranjero, creo que es la primera vez que se encuentran después de eso"

"Supongo que eso no le ha hecho mucha gracia a Nabiki"

"Es la primera vez que la veo celosa, siempre ha sido una mujer tan segura de sí misma, que me ha sorprendido la actitud, aunque si te digo la verdad, creo que Tatewaki se dio cuenta de sus celos y está sobreactuando un poco su interés por la chica del cabello de fuego" – dice esto último haciendo comillas con sus dedos

"¿Chica de cabellos de fuego?" – me tapa rápidamente la boca con la mano

"Shhhh, calla, ahí viene"

Una hermosa mujer de cuerpo escultural, de pequeña estatura, con el cabello rojo y enormes ojos azules, se nos acerca y le dedica una enorme sonrisa a Akane, que le corresponde el gesto amistosamente

"Ranko, te presento a Ranma Saotome"

"Mucho gusto" – digo sacando mi mejor sonrisa

"Un placer" – contesta casi sin mirarme, luego centra toda su atención en Akane, mirándola de manera intensa le pregunta – "¿vas esta noche con nosotros a celebrar?"

"Lo siento, tengo mucho trabajo, quizá a la próxima"

"No será lo mismo sin ti" – baja sus hombros decepcionada

"Me hubiera encantado ir con ustedes, pero tengo encima lo de la remodelación de nuestras oficinas" – ofrece Akane como excusa

"Tenía tantas ganas de conocernos mejor, espero pronto tener la oportunidad" - se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios – "Te dejo mi contacto, llámame" – le da su tarjeta y se aleja contoneando las caderas

"Vaya, creo que tu hermana no debería preocuparse mucho por Ranko" – una risa burlona asoma a mis labios

"¿A qué te refieres?" – me mira realmente confundida, amo que sea tan inocente para ciertas cosas

"Es obvio que compartimos intereses" – tomo su barbilla con mi mano y con el pulgar acaricio el sitio donde Ranko la besó – "lo siento por ella, pero yo llegué primero"

"Eres un bobo!" – dice sonrojada

"Ja ja es cierto, creí que iba a fulminarme con la mirada, es obvio que sus gustos son iguales a los míos, y no la culpo" – recorre mi cuerpo con una mirada hambrienta – "pobre Tatchi, se compró un problema por nada con tu hermana, no me cabe duda de que lo hará arrepentirse de su bromita"

"Estoy segura que ya tiene un plan formado en su cabeza, así que será mejor que entres ahí, no querrás que empiece a desquitarse el mal humor contigo" – dice mientras me da vuelta y me empuja dentro del estudio preparado

No he terminado de entrar al lugar, cuando siento unos pechos presionándose contra uno de mis brazos y unas manos que recorren todo cuanto pueden de mi pecho y mi espalda

"Ranma, por fin llegar, te estaba esperando" – murmura Shampoo en un tono sensual mientras me muestra descaradamente su escote, levanto la vista y observo a Akane que menea su cabeza negando y se despide de mi con la mano

"Ranma! Llegas tarde, les advierto que no estoy de humor, así que por favor póngase en sus posiciones" – grita Nabiki con tono autoritario

Por toda respuesta, me deshago de los brazos de Shampoo y me dirijo a mi posición, la china me sigue bamboleando sus caderas y acomodando su camisa de forma que sus senos se muestren más de lo que ya lo hacen, sin duda será una sesión bastante larga e incómoda.

* * *

**Akane**

Camino a paso apresurado a mi oficina, la verdad no tengo nada de ganas de observar a esa modelito importada, restregarle sus atributos a mi hombre, un momento, ¿desde cuándo Ranma Saotome es de mi propiedad?, las imágenes de nosotros en el parqueo del estudio llegan a mi mente y sonrío satisfecha, sí, desde ese día, es verdad que en estas tres semanas no hemos tenido oportunidad de nada, el trabajo ha sido mucho y por más que hemos intentado estar solos, nunca falta alguien que se cuele en nuestros momentos a solas.

Estoy consciente de que, así como Shampoo, habrá más mujeres que intenten tentarlo con sus cuerpos, pero si de algo ha servido este tiempo, ha sido para conocernos mucho mejor, hemos desarrollado una especie de complicidad muy especial, si antes lo admiraba por haber cambiado el rumbo de su vida, mis sentimientos por él no han hecho más que aumentar, sigue siendo un egocéntrico insufrible, pero es muy trabajador, dedicado, noble y me ha demostrado que su interés por mí es auténtico, no tengo nada de que preocuparme.

* toc toc*

"Adelante"

"¿Estás ocupada Akane?" – asoma la cabeza por la puerta de mi oficina, uno de los asistentes de Kuno

"Shinnosuke, pasa por favor" – le indico que entre y le señalo la silla frente al escritorio

"No quiero molestarte, sé que tienes mucho trabajo, pero pensé que sería bueno que te tomaras un respiro, así que te traje esto" – me extiende un capuccino y un rollo de canela

"Hummm mis favoritos" – los tomo con una sonrisa – "Muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado"

"No es ninguna molestia, al contrario, es un placer" – me sonríe y se deja caer en la silla

"La verdad es que si estaba necesitando esto, tuve que ir a resolver un problema que surgió en la remodelación del estudio y no tuve tiempo de almorzar, con esto me has salvado la vida" – le doy el primer bocado al rollito de canela y no puedo evitar lanzar un gemido de satisfacción, levanto la mirada y Shinno me está mirando fijamente con la cara sonrojada y mordiéndose el labio, seguramente se siente apenado de ver como la miel del rollito se corre por los costados de mi boca

"Perdona, es que realmente tengo hambre y esto se siente como un bocado divino" – me justifico mientras rápidamente tomo una servilleta y me limpio la cara

"No tienes nada por que disculparte, no hay nada más placentero que ver a una hermosa chica disfrutando de su comida, es una verdadera novedad, sobre todo en este negocio, donde la mayoría se la pasan pendientes de las calorías"

"Creo que exageras, no todas las mujeres viven pendientes de la balanza, algunas de nosotras disfrutamos de la comida" – comento mientras le doy otra mordida al pan

"¿Y cómo haces para mantener ese cuerpo de infarto?" – pregunta automáticamente, yo levanto una de mis cejas, pero igualmente le contesto

"Pues soy muy amante del ejercicio, salgo a correr todas las mañanas, y algunas veces después del trabajo me voy al gimnasio a quemar un poco de estrés"

"Yo también suelo ir al gimnasio después del trabajo" – me mira intensamente – "deberíamos ir juntos alguna vez"

"Claro, es cuestión de ponernos de acuerdo" – de todos los asistentes de Kuno, Shinno es el que me cae mejor, no estaría mal como compañero de ejercicios

"Genial, ¿Qué te parece si vamos hoy mismo?, luego quizá podríamos cenar algo por ahí" – me pregunta entusiasmado

"Justo hoy no puedo, tengo muchos pendientes, me temo que será una larga noche para mi" – contesto amablemente

"Si quieres puedo quedarme y ayudarte" – me mira muy fijamente y es, hasta este momento, que me doy cuenta que esta es su forma de invitarme a salir

"No, no es necesario que te quedes, la verdad es que trabajo mejor sola" – le digo con firmeza

"Vamos, estoy seguro que entre los dos podremos terminar más rápido" – insiste

"Shinno, en serio, no es necesario que te preocupes, en todo caso, mi novio me dijo que si hoy salía temprano de su trabajo, vendría a ayudarme, así que probablemente no esté sola mucho rato" – veo como al mencionar la palabra novio, su rostro cambia drásticamente, que tonta he sido, realmente nunca pensé que Shinnosuke me estuviera buscando de esa forma

"Ah, no sabía que tenías novio" – dice desalentado

"Si, es que no me gusta mezclar mi trabajo con mis cosas personales" – doy por zanjado el asunto

"Y haces bien, creo que empezaré por hacer lo mismo" – suspira derrotado – "Bueno, no te quito más tiempo" – se levanta y se dirige rápidamente a la puerta – "Suerte con el trabajo"

"Espera" – se detiene en medio de la puerta y voltea a verme con semblante triste – "¿sique en pie lo del gimnasio?"

"Claro! Cuando quieras, compañera de ejercicios" – me dice sonriendo por fin

"Chao, muchas gracias por el snack"

Me quedo sola un momento y reflexiono sobre lo que acaba de suceder, la verdad es que desde que estoy aquí, Shinnosuke se ha aparecido con pequeños detalles para mí, la verdad no sé cómo se me pudo pasar desapercibido que él me miraba de forma distinta, menos mal que me di cuenta a tiempo, antes de que se ilusionara más, me sentiría muy mal por ello, quizá Ranma tenga razón y soy demasiado despistada para estas cosas.

Termino de comerme el delicioso pan y noto que tengo las manos todas pegajosas por la miel, así que me voy al baño a lavarme las manos. Cuando llego, me encuentro frente a frente con Shampoo, que me mira de los pies a la cabeza

"Enterarme que tu estar saliendo con Ranma, no ser por mucho tiempo"

"¿Y quién eres tú para decidir eso?" – la encaro seriamente, no es por nada, pero esta china resbalosa me saca de mis casillas

"Ser mejor opción para él, ser del mismo mundo y tener mejor cuerpo" – se frota sus caderas y empuja su pecho hacia mi

"Si sabes que hay cosas más importantes que un cuerpo sensual ¿cierto?, algo como el cerebro, aunque creo que tú, no sabes nada de eso"

"Importar muy poco lo que tu decir, yo avisarle a futuro Airen, que tu andar coqueteando con chico del café, cuando él molestarse con chica sin gracia, yo aprovechar para llevármelo a mi hotel y consolarlo" – dice mientras sacude sus senos lascivamente

"¿Ah sí? Bueno, que pases una excelente noche, que lo disfrutes" – me niego a seguirle el juego y me meto en uno de los baños, escucho que lanza un gruñido de molestia y sale dando un portazo.

Realmente está un poco zafada de la cabeza, yo ¿coqueteando con Shinnosuke?, es ridículo, espero que Ranma no sea tan tonto como para creerle a esta china ofrecida, sin duda, cada quién mira lo que quiere, como ella misma, que no se ha dado cuenta que ni en un millón de años Ranma saldría con ella, si se ve a leguas que se siente súper incómodo cuando ella se le acerca.

Cuando voy de regreso a la oficina, siento como unos fuertes brazos me toman por la cintura, me jalan hacia un cuarto vacío, cierran la puerta con fuerza y me aprisionan contra ella, intento pegar un grito, pero una mano se coloca sobre mi boca callándome al instante, abro los ojos asustada y me encuentro con unos profundos ojos azules que me miran intensamente, cuando está seguro que lo reconozco, quita su mano de mi boca, antes de poder preguntarle ¿qué pasa?, me toma por la nuca, me atrae hacia su cuerpo y sus labios descienden sobre los míos con ansiedad, mi mente tarda en reaccionar, pero mi cuerpo responde al instante y mi boca responde vorazmente al ataque.

Nuestros labios comienzan a devorarse con fervor, y su cadera empieza a empujar la mía contra la puerta, lanzo un gemido ahogado, que él aprovecha para introducir su lengua en mi boca y besarme aún más intensamente que antes, su lengua comienza a recorrer cada rincón, apoderándose de él. Siento que me falta el aliento, nunca me habían besado de esta forma, tan posesiva, tan apasionada, siempre creí que cuando en mis libros románticos la protagonista hablaba de ahogarse en los besos, era algo inventado, pero la forma en que me siento en este momento me hace reconsiderar mi postura.

Sin dejar de besarme, pone sus manos en mi trasero y me levanta, mis piernas instintivamente rodean su cintura y él me presiona con su cuerpo contra la puerta, mis brazos se enrollan en su cuello, en un vano intento por sostenerme firmemente.

Su boca abandona mis labios, para dejar un camino de besos húmedos hasta mi cuello, donde se dedica a alternar entre pequeñas mordidas y suaves succiones, siento como las sensibles puntas de mis senos comienzan a rozar mi ropa interior reclamando atención, de forma inconsciente empujo mi pecho hacia él, que inmediatamente introduce una de sus manos entre nuestros cuerpos y toma uno de mis senos en su palma, masajeando y pellizcando su erguida cima, apenas si puedo contener mis jadeos excitados, "Ranma…"

Por un segundo deja de besarme el cuello y se acerca a mi oído para susurrarme, "shhhh pueden escucharnos", estando ahí, aprovecha para morder el lóbulo de mi oreja, para luego concentrarse en un punto detrás de ésta, cuando su lengua hace contacto con ese punto específico, siento como se eriza toda mi piel y no puedo más que asentir con mi cabeza, siento como sonríe mientras susurra "creo que encontré uno de tus puntos erógenos", para continuar lamiendo y besando esa área con dedicación.

Su cadera comienza un suave vaivén moviéndose entre mis piernas, coloca sus manos en mis caderas y me acomoda de forma que nuestras intimidades entren en contacto directo, cuando con un empujón suave, roza mi punto de placer, lanzo un gemido ahogado, que él calla apoderándose de mis labios, sin dejar ese seductor movimiento de caderas, "Akane…", murmura entre jadeos, escuchar esa voz enronquecida me excita tanto que siento como se humedece mi ropa interior, necesito más, me separo de su boca y le desabotono el cuello de su camisa, para deleitarme chupando y mordiendo su cuello.

Él responde apretando mi trasero y frotando con más fuerza su endurecido miembro contra mi mojado centro, con cada estocada de su pelvis, siento mi cuerpo vibrar como nunca lo ha hecho, la sensación de placer es indescriptible y la presión comienza a arremolinarse en mi bajo vientre, "Ran…ma… no te detengas"

Mis piernas aprietan su cintura fuertemente y mis caderas empiezan a responder a cada movimiento de las de él, con un ritmo cada vez más fuerte y rápido, todo mi cuerpo parece que está a punto de estallar, empiezo a acariciar su espalda con mis manos y él lanza un gruñido de placer, ese sonido mezclado con el golpe de su masculinidad en mi parte más sensible me manda en ascenso directo a la cima del precipicio.

Mis gemidos se vuelven tan altos, que él intenta acallarlos con su boca, su lengua empieza a imitar los movimientos de su pelvis, entrando y saliendo al mismo ritmo en que su virilidad fricciona mis partes íntimas, un par de duros movimientos más y él ahoga mi grito con un intenso beso.

Siento como si hubiera corrido una maratón, me da un poco de vergüenza, haber llegado tan rápido al clímax y sin quitarme la ropa, es demasiado cliché, pero jamás había sentido con nadie lo que siento con Ranma.

Poco a poco, nuestros besos se vuelven más suaves y dulces, con sus manos se dedica a acariciar mis caderas y mi cintura, mis manos, que no sé en qué momento se colgaron de su camisa, se liberan y comienzan a acariciar su cuello, lentamente desenredo mis piernas de su cintura y él me ayuda a bajar mis pies al suelo.

Nos quedamos un momento así, con nuestras frentes pegadas y respirando agitadamente.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" – le pregunto cuando recupero un poco el aliento

"No pude contenerme más" – dice mientras aferra sus manos a mi cintura – "Desde hace 3 semanas que quería hacer esto contigo"

"Igual que yo, pero ¿por qué aquí y ahora?" – él trata de esconder su cara en mi cuello, pero no se lo permito, tomo su rostro entre mis manos y lo obligo a mirarme a los ojos

"No quiero que tomes esto de mala manera, pero…" – respira profundamente y me mira con ojos lastimeros – "estaba celoso"

"¿Celoso? ¿De quién?" – pregunto realmente confundida

"Desde que empezaste a trabajar aquí, ese tipo Shinnosuke, anda detrás de ti como si fuera un perrito faldero, trayéndote regalitos, me pone de los nervios, no quise hacer escándalo porque sé que tú no tienes la culpa de ser tan linda, pero estaba en media sesión con Shampoo diciendo tonterías, y verlo entrar a tu oficina con tus snacks favoritos, me volvió loco" – termina de hablar y hunde su cabeza en mi cuello y me abraza fuertemente

"Ranma…" – trato de separarme un poco, cuando él continúa diciendo cerca de mi oído

"Tenía tantas ganas de romperle la cara a ese tipo, de entrar a tu oficina como un salvaje y sacarlo a patadas de ahí, pero sé que no tengo ningún derecho, así que decidí venir a calmarme un poco, pero cuando te vi pasar, no aguanté más, mis sentimientos estallaron dentro de mí y antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya te estaba jalando hasta este cuarto"

Conforme me estaba explicando sus razones, una inmensa furia se apoderó de mí, me solté de su abrazo y le di una fuerte cachetada.

"Escúchame bien Ranma Saotome, si vamos a estar juntos, debes aprender a controlar esos impulsos neandertales, no voy a permitir que me trates como un objeto de tu propiedad"

"Me lo merezco por ser tan idiota" – se soba la mejilla – "pero solo para aclarar, no desconfío de ti, sino de todos esos imbéciles que te miran"

"y tú ¿piensas que es fácil para mí, ver como las mujeres babean por ti, o como mujeres como Shampoo, se exhiben y te tocan?" – me cruzo de brazos seria

"Supongo que estamos en la misma posición" – se rasca la cabeza

"Debemos aprender a confiar uno en el otro, la base de una buena relación es la confianza y la comunicación" – me acerco y lo abrazo

"Te prometo que intentaré controlarme, pero si no lo logro, quiero que me entiendas y me ayudes a mejorar" – toma mi rostro en sus manos y deposita delicados besos en mis párpados, mis mejillas, mi frente y por último en mis labios, es casi como si estuviera adorándome

"No te preocupes, haremos esto juntos" – nos sonreímos tranquilos, sabemos que enfrentaremos muchas cosas, pero hemos sentado las bases para que lo nuestro funcione

"Ahora, en cuanto a controlarte…" - lo miro seductoramente de arriba hacia abajo, puedo notar su miembro semierecto a través de sus pantalones, lo que me indica que yo fui la única que vio estrellas hace rato, me muerdo el labio inferior y en un arranque de impulsividad me pongo de puntillas y lo jalo de la trenza para besarlo.

En el momento en que nuestros labios se encuentran, empiezan una danza lenta y sensual, acariciándose, disfrutándose, mientras yo me deleito recorriendo su pecho con mis manos, siento como empieza a acariciar suavemente mi espalda, baja a mis glúteos, los aprieta, los masajea, después de recrearse un buen rato en mi trasero, introduce una de sus manos por debajo de mi camisa hasta llegar a uno de mis senos, donde se toma su tiempo acariciando toda su redondez, ignorando su centro, que erguido espera atentamente su atención.

No puedo soportar más la espera, así que con mi mano dirijo la suya hacia la punta de mi pecho y le enseño como tocarme de la forma que me gusta, "¿Así te gusta Akane?", murmura jadeante en mi oído mientras pellizca mi pezón con sus dedos, "ah…sí…así…" respondo mientras empujo mi seno hacia su mano y comienzo a desabotonarme la camisa, agradezco al cielo que hoy me puse uno de mis conjuntos de encaje más sexys, a juzgar por la mirada de Ranma creo que él también está agradecido, se pasa la lengua por sus labios, lanza un pequeño gruñido, y succiona por encima del sujetador uno de mis senos, mientras que sigue acariciando el otro con su mano, con sus dientes toma el borde de la prenda y la baja lentamente, para luego chupar la punta con ansiedad, "ahhhhh" jadeo ahogadamente, lo que su lengua y sus dedos están haciendo con mis sensibles pezones me está volviendo loca.

La sensación es tan electrizante que para evitar gritar, lo halo de la trenza y busco su boca con mis labios, que al hacer contacto, se devoran con ansiedad, "tócame…" me pide con la voz ronca y ahora es él, el que dirige mi mano hacia su miembro, sentir tanta firmeza y longitud hace que mi ropa interior sufra una nueva oleada de humedad.

Con movimientos suaves y lentos acaricio su masculinidad de arriba hacia abajo, quiero sentir cada centímetro, "más fuerte" jadea en mi oído, mientras empuja su pelvis contra mi mano, pongo un poco más de presión y lo aprieto con un poco más de fuerza, su virilidad se pone más rígida y él lanza un gemido ahogado, "Ahhhh" y empieza mover sus caderas con más ritmo.

"RANMA SAOTOME! Si no te apareces en este momento, te va a pesar" – escuchamos la voz de Nabiki por el pasillo

Los dos nos quedamos quietos y sin realizar ningún movimiento, hasta que escuchamos los pasos alejarse, nos miramos con las caras rojas, noto como aprieta la mandíbula y se pasa las manos por el flequillo frustrado, no puedo dejarlo de esa forma, me acerco a su oído y le susurro "no te preocupes, trata de no hacer ruido", me acerco y lo beso apasionadamente, mientras mis manos desabrochan su pantalón, cuando nos separamos, le paso la lengua por los labios, hago la señal de silencio, me arrodillo a sus pies y comienzo a bajarle la cremallera, él abre los ojos nervioso, en señal de que por fin ha comprendido mis intenciones.

"Akane, no tienes que hacer esto" – murmura intentando detener el movimiento de mis manos

"Déjame hacer esto por ti" – digo apartando sus manos para continuar con mi labor, él suspira y asiente con la cabeza

Termino de despojarlo de sus pantalones y de su ropa interior, mis ojos se deleitan al encontrarse con el miembro masculino más impresionante que hayan visto, no es que haya visto muchos claro, pero de entre todos, este es el mejor, solo de imaginar esa longitud y grosor, moviéndose en mi interior, hace que mis partes íntimas empiecen a lubricarse, no puedo evitar mojarme los labios en anticipación, levanto el rostro y noto como él se está mordiendo el labio inferior, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, tomo su falo entre mis manos y comienzo a acariciarlo suavemente, recorriendo cada parte y memorizando cada espacio de su masculinidad.

Sus caderas comienzan a moverse nuevamente, intentando seguir el ritmo de mis manos, cuando se le escapa un poco de líquido preseminal, recorro con mi lengua, toda la circunferencia de su punta, para luego introducirla totalmente en mi boca y succionar esas gotas, "Ahhhh" jadea excitado, cerrando los ojos y echando su cabeza hacia atrás, su miembro se endurece aún más, y con la lengua lo recorro desde la punta hasta su base, dejando un rastro de saliva para poder mover mis manos con más facilidad.

Satisfecha con mi exploración, agarro su base y empiezo a meter y a sacar su masculinidad en mi boca, succionando y lamiendo con fuerza, intentando llegar lo más adentro de mi garganta como me es posible, él comienza a respirar agitadamente y sin poder contenerse, toma mi cabeza con sus manos y empieza a mover sus caderas a un ritmo más rápido.

Su miembro toca el fondo de mi garganta, y ambos lanzamos gemidos ahogados, sus embestidas aumentan nuevamente de velocidad y se vuelven un poco erráticas, siguiendo el ritmo de sus caderas ajusto los movimientos de mi cabeza, aumento la intensidad con la que succiono su miembro y mis manos manos aprietan la parte que no entra en mi boca con más fuerza.

Cuando escucho su voz enronquecida de pasión, gruñendo y murmurando incoherencias, no puedo evitar llevar una de mis manos a mi intimidad, que está tan mojada, que permite que ingrese un par de dedos en su interior con mucha facilidad, esos deliciosos sonidos me excitan tanto, que mis dedos se ajustan al movimiento de sus embates, entrando y saliendo con fuerza y velocidad.

"No puedo más, siento que voy a explotar" exclama agitado, intenta salirse de mi boca, pero coloco mis manos en su trasero y me aferro a él, levanto la vista y nuestros ojos se encuentran, "hazlo" murmuro contra su falo, él cierra los ojos y con un gemido gutural "Aaaaarrrggggggg", hace un par de fuertes movimientos y eyacula en mi boca.

Nunca había permitido que alguien hiciera eso, pero con él, todo es diferente, siento ganas de probarlo y trago el líquido derramado en mi boca, me sorprendo al notar que no me desagrada su sabor. Ranma, acaricia mi cabello cariñosamente e intenta salirse de mí, pero nuevamente lo detengo y le doy una última lamida a todo su miembro, asegurándome de recoger hasta la última gota de su semilla, cuando estoy satisfecha le doy un beso a la punta de su falo y me paso la lengua por los labios.

Él me ayuda a levantarme, toma la mano que aún conserva parte de mi excitación e introduce mis dedos a su boca, chupando y saboreando cada uno, hasta que ya no queda ningún rastro de mis jugos, "No puedo esperar a degustar esta delicia como es debido, directamente de su fuente", murmura en mi oído, intercambiamos miradas intensas, pero al escuchar pasos acercándose, nos apresuramos a acomodarnos nuestras ropas, cuando ya estamos medianamente presentables, me toma por la cintura, me acerca hacia él y me besa lentamente.

"RANMA SAOTOME, ¿dónde diablos estás metido?" – escucho una voz que no reconozco y pasos apresurados por el pasillo

"¿Reconoces esa voz?" – pregunto bajito

"Es Ukyo, supongo que Nabiki la llamó para acusarme y ver si puede cobrarme por atrasar la sesión fotográfica" – responde alzando los hombros despreocupado

"No debimos hacer esto" – digo avergonzada

"No, Akane, esto que pasó aquí es la experiencia más erótica e increíble de la vida, por favor, no digas que fue un error" – me suplica

"Tienes razón, fue muy excitante" – le sonrió con complicidad

"Quisiera tener más tiempo y demostrarte lo mucho que me gustó ver como se adentraba mi falo en tu deliciosa boca" – me dice en tono sensual

"¿Cómo piensas demostrarlo?" – lo reto coqueta

"Devolviéndote el favor, por supuesto" – se acerca a mi oído y murmura – "Solo una probada no es suficiente, quiero saciarme completamente con tu esencia" – me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja y siento una corriente eléctrica recorrerme de pies a cabeza

*Toc* *Toc* *Toc*

"Ranma, ¿estás ahí?" – esta vez la voz es de Kasumi

Intercambiamos miradas, y él se señala a sí mismo como preguntando si está presentable, lo miro de arriba hacia abajo para asegurarme que todo está en su sitio, le acomodo el flequillo y asiento con la cabeza, nos damos un beso fugaz, y me coloco justo detrás de la puerta, de forma que cuando él la abra, nadie se percate que yo estoy adentro.

"Sí, Kasumi, perdona" – abre la puerta y puedo sentir la presencia de mi hermana en el pasillo – "me dolía un poco la cabeza, me tomé una pastilla y me quedé dormido, espero no haber retrasado mucho la sesión" – dice saliendo del cuarto

"Pues no mucho, pero sabes que Nabiki está muy agitada hoy" – escucho decir a Kasumi

"Vamos, entonces, no la hagamos esperar más" – contesta Ranma

"Ukyo también está aquí, mi hermana la mandó a llamar, pero no te preocupes, estoy segura de que cuando expliques lo de tu malestar se les pasará el enojo a las dos" - Escucho como sus pasos se alejan y aunque solo se escucha silencio, prefiero esperar un poco más antes de irme a mi oficina.

Aún no puedo creer lo que sucedió en este cuarto, definitivamente las 3 semanas de espera han terminado, pasamos de cero a mil en unos cuantos segundos, nos comportamos como un par de adolescentes hormonales, pero no me arrepiento de nada, esta experiencia fue realmente memorable.

* * *

Voy camino a mi oficina, cuando paso enfrente del estudio donde están tomando las fotos, veo asomarse a una hermosa castaña, llena de curvas pronunciadas y ataviada en un traje sastre de hombre, que le queda de maravilla y no oculta para nada su sensualidad, cuando me ve, se acerca y me dice

"Creo que no nos han presentado formalmente, yo soy Ukyo Kuonji"

"Akane Tendo" – extiendo mi mano

"Lo sé, he escuchado mucho de ti cariño" – mira con una enorme sonrisa en dirección general donde se encuentra Ranma

"Solo cosas buenas, espero"

"Cariño, he escuchado tantas maravillas de ti, que estaba comenzando a sospechar que no existías" – se ríe y yo siento como se enrojecen mis mejillas

"Estoy pensando en llevar a todos mis modelos a una cena esta noche, ¿vendrás con nosotros?" – me invita

"Hoy no puedo, tengo trabajo que hacer, es una lástima, porque me hubiera gustado mucho acompañarlos" - siento mucha pena por tener que negarme, de todas las invitaciones que he recibido hoy, esta es la que más me duele rechazar, Ukyo no solamente es la agente de Ranma, sino su mejor amiga, tengo ganas de conocerla mejor

"No te preocupes, estoy segura de que habrá más oportunidades para conocernos mejor" – me guiña el ojo

"Akane, cielo, por fin apareces, ¿lograste hablar con el de los muebles? Necesitaban una respuesta para hoy antes de las 7pm" – se acerca Tsubas, que se para en seco cuando nota la presencia de Ukyo

"¿Tsuba? Cariño, tanto tiempo" – dice Ukyo mientras le da un sorpresivo abrazo

"Kyo, reina, te ves espectacular!" – le da un beso en cada mejilla

"Aprendí del mejor, sin tus consejos de moda no me vería como me veo hoy en día" – dice mientras coloca sus manos en su cadera y da una vuelta para él

"Hum Hum Hum, estás hecha una diosa deliciosa" – dice mordiéndose el labio

"Cállate, eres un mentiroso" – se ríe nerviosa

"Nada de falsa modestia cielo, que te conozco"

"Ja ja ja para qué lo intento, siempre sabes todo, mira hoy voy a llevar a mis modelos a cenar, ¿vienes con nosotros?" – le pregunta ansiosa

"No sé, hay mucho trabajo" – me mira de forma lastimera, yo solo suspiro resignada, parece que será una larga noche para mi sola

"Ve Tsuba, hoy no necesito de tu ayuda"

"Perfecto, así podremos ponernos al día con todo" – dice con tono sensual Ukyo y da un pequeño giro a su cadera

"Si estás segura, cielo" – exclama mirándome seriamente, yo asiento con la cabeza, él suspira aliviado

"Entonces está decidido" - dice Ukyo entrelazando su brazo con el de él, lo mira alzando una ceja coquetamente y comenta – "Konatsu también viene, hace tanto que no pasamos tiempo los tres"

"¿Konatsu, tú y yo juntos otra vez?" – sonríe pícaramente – "Esta noche suena cada vez mejor"

Los veo alejarse entre risas, codeos y una que otra nalgada de parte de Ukyo, por alguna razón, siento que no estaban hablando precisamente de reunirse para conversar, pero prefiero no saber nada, en casos así, entre menos información tenga, mejor.

Me instalo en mi oficina y continúo trabajando, siendo sincera no he avanzado mucho, los recuerdos de lo sucedido con Ranma, se repiten en mi mente como si fueran una película sin fin, y la humedad que siento entre mis piernas no me ayuda en nada, muero de ganas por que termine la sesión para que hablemos, aunque la invitación a la dichosa cena me tiene un tanto preocupada, es parte de su trabajo y según entendí, no es como que tenga mucha opción a zafarse de ella, supongo que podríamos planear algo para cuando termine, así me dará tiempo a terminar el trabajo, si es que puedo concentrarme lo suficiente.

Por fin logro enfocarme y continuar con mi trabajo, estoy súper concentrada cuando escucho que abren la puerta, levanto la vista y es mi hermana Kasumi

"Akane, la sesión ya terminó, todos se están preparando para irse" – dice suspirando cansada

"¿Todo bien en la sesión? Escuché muchas quejas por los pasillos, parece que no conocían a Nabiki en su modalidad de bruja sin corazón" – río divertida

"No digas eso, la situación de hoy fue especial, sabes que aunque ella lo niegue e insista que es por el dinero, tú y yo sabemos que realmente ama a Tatewaki, verlo como loco por su eterno amor platónico, la sacó de sus casillas, si a eso le sumas la desaparición de Ranma y la actitud de diva caprichosa de Shampoo, es un combo demoledor" – me mira con reproche

"Tienes razón, siento haberme burlado, ¿al final todo salió bien?"

"Sí, cuando Ranma se tomó su descanso, Nabiki aprovechó y le puso los puntos sobre las íes a Shampoo, tanto es así, que cuando se reanudó la sesión, se comportó como toda una profesional, parecía otra persona, supongo que está acostumbrada a hacer lo que quiere, pero no contaba con el carácter de hierro de nuestra hermana" - ambas nos sonreímos

"Me alegra que Nabiki la haya puesto en su lugar" – confieso con satisfacción

"Creo que Ranma está de acuerdo contigo, después del receso, lo noté totalmente relajado y feliz" – murmura Kasumi poniendo una mano en su mejilla, yo no puedo evitar sonrojarme ante el comentario

"Pero bueno, yo venía a preguntarte si ibas con nosotros a la cena, Ukyo extendió la invitación a todos"

"No puedo, todavía tengo trabajo por terminar, tal vez la próxima"

"¿Estás segura que no puedes acompañarnos?" – me mira preocupada

"Si, tengo que dejar listos unos contratos, así como las agendas de los fotógrafos que salen mañana al trabajo en el extranjero"

"Si quieres puedo quedarme y ayudarte"

"No, no, has trabajado mucho estos días y te mereces una salida con tu nuevo novio" – le guiño el ojo y ella se sonroja

*toc* *toc*

"Akane, ¿podemos conversar un momento?" – pregunta Ranma desde la puerta

"Claro, pasa" – él entra con paso decidido, pero cuando ve a Kasumi se detiene en seco

"Ranma, ayúdame a convencerla a que vaya con nosotros a la cena" – le dice mi hermana sonriendo pícaramente, creo que sospecha algo

"A eso venía precisamente, Akane, ven con nosotros por favor" – me mira suplicante

"De verdad, que no puedo, estoy retrasada con los contratos y deben estar listos para mañana" – contesto con pesar

"Que te parece si, vienes con nosotros a la cena, y me comprometo a regresar contigo a terminar esos contratos" – propone Ranma, Kasumi asiente con la cabeza y añade

"Es una buena idea Akane, yo también puedo ayudar"

"No, de verdad chicos, no es necesario, igual si voy a la cena, se hará muy tarde y ya estoy cansada, quiero terminar esto, para ir a casa y descansar como se debe, gracias de todos modos" – como si no conociera lo que sucede en esas salidas, terminamos siempre hasta las tantas de la madrugada

"Chicos, ya debemos irnos, no queremos perder la reserva" – se asoma Mousse por la puerta, al verme sentada en mi escritorio sin intenciones de moverme pregunta – "¿No pudieron convencerla?" – a lo que Kasumi y Ranma niegan con la cabeza

"Espero que puedas acompañarnos a la próxima Akane, aunque quizá sea mejor cuando la salida no incluya tanta gente" – me guiña el ojo, que bien me cae Mousse, entiende perfectamente que estoy ocupada y cansada, lo último que necesito es ver a Shampoo colgarse como garrapata de Ranma

"No te sobre esfuerces Akane, cuando termines ve a casa a descansar" – dice Kasumi levantándose de la silla y tomando a Mousse de la mano

"No te preocupes, apenas termine me iré directo a la casa, disfruten la salida" – los despido

Cuando Ranma y yo nos quedamos solos, nos sonreímos nerviosos, la temperatura en la oficina parece haber aumentado unos cuantos grados, él se acerca y me da un delicioso beso cargado de promesas

"Desearía mandar todo al diablo y quedarme contigo esta noche" – murmura en mi oído

"Lo sé, quisiera que te quedaras conmigo, pero debemos ser profesionales" – le acaricio la mejilla y le sonrío

"¿En serio no puedes venir? Necesito sentirte cerca, no quiero estar solo esta noche, quiero pasarla contigo" – toma mi mano y entrelaza nuestros dedos

"Tengo una idea, tú vas a la cena, yo me quedo terminando el trabajo pendiente y nos vemos esta noche en mi apartamento" – propongo un poco insegura, a él se le iluminan los ojos y sonríe

"Me encanta esa idea, ¿dentro de dos horas?" – pregunta con ansiedad

"Más bien unas 3 horas y media" – mirando el reloj disimuladamente añado – "así puedes pasar por tu departamento recogiendo ropa para pasar la noche" – volteo a verlo y él tiene cara de niño abriendo regalos en navidad

"Está bien, aunque no sé para qué necesito la ropa" – levanta las cejas de arriba hacia abajo rápidamente

Sellamos el pacto con un sensual beso, cargado de anticipación por lo que sabemos que sucederá esta noche, hasta que el sonido de mensajes en su celular nos interrumpe, "debo irme, pero nos vemos más tarde", me da otro beso que nuevamente es interrumpido, esta vez por una llamada, "vete, esta noche nos vemos", lo empujo y él se apresura a irse.

Cuando me encuentro sola, reviso lo que me falta por hacer y me pongo manos a la obra, la promesa de lo que sucederá está noche, es suficiente aliciente para concentrarme y terminar todo en tiempo récord. Observo el reloj y veo que han pasado solamente una hora, tengo suficiente tiempo para recoger todo, ir a casa e incluso darme un baño antes de que llegue Ranma.

"No era tanto trabajo después de todo" – escucho una conocida voz en la puerta de mi oficina, solo puedo sonreír bobamente

* * *

**Ranma**

Cuando llegué al "Neko Hanten" me di cuenta de lo tonto de la situación, estar en una cena fingiendo poner atención cuando lo único que quiero hacer es estar con Akane, mi cuerpo pide a gritos su piel, lo que sucedió esta tarde no fue suficiente, necesito sentirla, saborearla, estar dentro de ella, solo con recordar su hermoso cuerpo vibrando con mis caricias, me tiene como loco y semiduro, creo que no tengo opción, iré por mis cosas a mi departamento e iré por ella.

En tiempo récord me encuentro nuevamente en Kuno´s, me dirijo con paso firme y urgente hacia la oficina de Akane, me detengo unos momentos en la puerta y la observo de los pies a la cabeza, ella se encuentra de pie frente al escritorio guardando sus cosas en su maletín, parece que no soy el único desesperado y eso me encanta, hago notar mi presencia y ella me regala una hermosa sonrisa, yo me acerco, la miro a los ojos y le aparto un mechón de cabello de su mejilla, recorro su barbilla con mi pulgar, me acerco a su oído y le susurro "Akane, te necesito tanto, no quiero esperar más"

Sus ojos se oscurecen, se agarra de mi camisa y me responde "Te necesito tanto que estoy volviéndome loca"

Siento como una oleada de pasión se apodera de mí. Tomo sus mejillas en mis manos, la miro a los ojos con intensidad y al ver esa chispa en sus ojos hacen que el fuego dentro de mí crezca, lo que antes era una pequeña llama, se ha convertido en un incendio abrasador, la beso y en el momento en que nuestros labios entran en contacto, siento como si una corriente eléctrica me recorre todo el cuerpo.

Ella abre la boca y mi lengua invade su interior, recorriendo cada rincón. Mi cabeza da vueltas y mi corazón late desbocado en mi pecho. Mis sentimientos por esta increíble mujer hacen que cada sensación se multiplique por mil, necesito esto casi como necesito el aire para respirar. No hay lugar en el mundo donde quisiera estar más que aquí, con ella, besándola como si no hubiera un mañana, tocándola, haciéndola mía.

Mis manos toman vida propia, apretando su trasero y masajeándolo con placer, acomodo su cuerpo de manera que sienta lo que provoca en mí, empujo mi pelvis y al sentir mi duro miembro lanza un gemido, sus manos que hasta ahora habían estado ocupadas recorriendo mi espalda, se posan en mi cadera y me atrae más hacia ella mientras retrocede. Su trasero choca con el escritorio, ella aparta los papeles y se sienta con las piernas abiertas, yo me acomodo entre ellas y empiezo a besarla nuevamente, presionando con mi erección su intimidad.

Mis besos empiezan a recorrer su barbilla en dirección a su cuello, donde me deleito mordiendo y chupando, quiero marcarla para que todos vean que está conmigo, ella se da cuenta lo que estoy haciendo y en un arranque, me aparta, abre mi camisa haciendo que los botones vuelen y se cuelga de mi cuello para hacerme lo mismo, sonrío excitado y continúo besando su delicado cuello.

"No pude dejar de pensar en ti en toda la tarde, necesitaba terminar lo que habíamos iniciado", murmuro en su oído mientras mi mano se dedica a masajear su seno, ella lanza un pequeño jadeo, "Me muero por probarte", muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja y ella tiembla excitada, "te gustaría tener mi cabeza entre tus piernas", su respuesta es empujar su pecho contra mi mano, yo respondo apretando su pezón con mis dedos, y ella lanza un gemido ahogado "Sííí…"

La empujo suavemente sobre el escritorio, subo su falda hasta la cintura, levanto sus torneadas piernas y las coloco en el borde de la mesa, aparto su ropa interior y beso su húmeda cavidad. Su sabor es simplemente enloquecedor, un gruñido de placer sale de mi pecho, al sentir como mi lengua resbala en su interior, está tan mojada, que un orgullo cavernícola se instala en mi pecho al saber que la mujer que quiero está así de excitada por mí.

Quiero devorarla completamente, volverme loco y saborearla como un salvaje, pero sé que ella todavía no está lista para eso, debo prepararla primero sino quiero lastimarla, me controlo y comienzo a penetrar su intimidad lentamente con mi lengua, recorriendo todo el espacio, para luego salir y lamer su clítoris con suavidad. "Oh Dios mío!" jadea, esos sonidos son música para mis oídos. Me encanta que se deje llevar por las sensaciones, que sea vocal, que pida lo que necesita. "Toda la tarde, he estado fantaseando…tu lengua…" su voz se quiebra para dar paso a unos gemidos intensos, mientras rodeo su sensible botón con mi lengua de forma que ella no puede evitar arquear su espalda de placer.

"¿Querías que te comiera?" pregunto mientras levanto mi cabeza y me deshago de su ropa interior. "Sí, por favor, no te detengas" dice mientras levanta su cadera como invitación, una que no pienso desaprovechar, beso sus labios fugazmente y regreso a ese maravilloso lugar entre sus piernas. Está tan excitada que sus jugos hacen que su intimidad se vea resplandeciente, quiero quedarme y observar el espectáculo de su húmeda carne, pero mi necesidad por poseerla y ser poseído por ella es más grande.

Presiono con mis manos sus piernas, con mis dedos abro sus labios e introduzco mi lengua en su interior, lamidas largas y profundas recorriendo toda su cavidad desde abajo hasta llegar a la cima y deleitarme presionando con mis labios su punto máximo de placer. Ella grita mi nombre, "Ranmaaaa…". Mi lengua retrocede y ahora se dirige hacia abajo. Ella gime nuevamente "Dios", creo que está lista y comienzo a lamer y a chupar sus jugos. Devorándola por completo hasta que ella se retuerce de placer, llamando a todos los santos. Sus manos buscan mi cabello, y cuando encuentra mi trenza se agarra de ella. "Ah…ah…ah" Su cadera se levanta intentando seguir el ritmo de mi lengua. Yo no puedo parar de succionar y lamer su interior, es como un hambre que no puedo saciar.

"Sigue por Dios, se siente tan bien" gime ahogadamente, halando mi trenza, y tratando de empujar mi cabeza contra su intimidad. Verla disfrutar tanto ha hecho que mi miembro esté tan endurecido que temo que se escape de mis pantalones. Nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer, como deseo a Akane.

Ella empieza a empujar con fuerza su cadera contra mi cara, sus uñas se clavan en mi hombro, y ella se frota desenfrenada contra mi boca, tratando de calmar una necesidad que estoy seguro solo yo puedo saciar. Mi lengua empieza a lamer su centro más rápido, succiono y chupo con más fuerza que antes, aprisiono con mis labios su clítoris y ella me aprisiona la cabeza con sus piernas. "Dios mío, no pares por favor, estoy a punto de explotar" grita desesperada.

Como si parar fuera una opción, un par de estocadas más y siento como su interior se comprime y un delicioso jugo se derrama en mi boca, "Ranmaaaaaaaa" gime ahogadamente mientras su cuerpo sufre de espasmos y temblores, yo comienzo a acariciarla suavemente para ayudarla a que baje de la cima.

Al verla así, acostada en su escritorio, con las piernas abiertas, su hermoso rostro cubierto de sudor, con esa expresión de satisfacción y su azulado cabello todo revuelto, me doy cuenta que he conocido el cielo, esto es lo que se llama felicidad.

Ella abre sus preciosos ojos como si estuviera despertando de un gran sueño, cuando sus ojos encuentran los míos, sonríe satisfecha y eso me excita aún más. Parece imposible, pero una sensación de completa electricidad me recorre el cuerpo, cuando ella estira su brazo para que la ayude a levantarse, yo supongo que para acomodarse la ropa y el cabello, pero en vez de eso, se da la vuelta, coloca las palmas de su mano en el escritorio y se inclina mostrándome su desnudo trasero.

No necesito que me lo pida dos veces, apresurado me bajo los pantalones y el bóxer, tomo mi falo y froto la cabeza en su húmeda intimidad. Nuevamente me lleno de orgullo al saber que yo soy el responsable de eso. Ella está empapada y es solamente por mí. Porque yo le provoqué un explosivo orgasmo. Estoy a punto de perder mi cordura cuando recuerdo algo importante, "debo ponerme un condón", le digo mientras intento apartarme, ella menea la cabeza, "Yo me cuido, si no has estado con nadie desde el último examen médico, estamos bien", agradezco al cielo que nuestras compañías tengan protocolos de salud tan estrictos

"Yo no he estado con nadie en meses" murmuro, "Entonces que esperas guapo" dice mientras bambolea su trasero y me cierra el ojo.

"Siéntelo, está así por ti" gruño, mientras me introduzco lentamente en su interior, ella jadea y yo empiezo a meter y a sacar mi masculinidad, la tomo de las caderas y levanto su trasero, tratando de buscar el ángulo correcto. Se siente tan bien estar dentro de ella, salir y entrar cada vez más profundo. Ella acompaña cada embestida mientras nos movemos sincronizadamente. Estocadas fuertes y rápidas, luego profundas y poderosas. Ambos gemimos y jadeamos al unísono. Yo muevo mi cadera hacia atrás, ella hacia adelante, para luego encontrarnos en un golpe fuerte en el centro.

"Estás tan apretada" murmuro y ella responde empujando su cadera más fuerte contra mí, mis manos abandonan sus caderas para dirigirse a sus senos y apretar sus duros pezones, "Ahhh Ranma…" grita mientras se aferra fuertemente del escritorio, escucharla gritar mi nombre hacen que mi miembro palpite en su interior, el placer está comenzando a crecer en mi interior y mis movimientos se hacen más fuertes, "Ranmaaaaaa" grita y siento como las paredes de su intimidad aprietan mi masculinidad con fuerza y lo cubren de humedad, mientras yo sigo embistiéndola a un ritmo acelerado.

"Akane, estoy llegando, voy a estallar en cualquier momento", gruño con dificultad, ella se retuerce de placer y jadea "hazlo", con un par de fuertes embestidas, aprieto sus senos con mis manos y un intenso orgasmo me recorre el cuerpo, quemándome de placer mientras me derramo en su interior "Akaneeeee"

Me desplomo encima de ella, mi pecho en su espalda aplastándola, "Soy muy pesado para ti", intento levantarme, pero ella murmura suavemente, "me gusta tu cuerpo encima del mío", así que nos quedamos unos segundos más en esa posición, disfrutando de la sensación de relajación que acompaña un buen orgasmo.

Deposito un beso en su nuca, me levanto y acaricio cariñosamente su trasero desnudo, la ayudo a levantarse del escritorio, y la beso dulcemente en la boca, disfrutando de ella.

"He esperado por este momento, desde el día en que te vi por primera vez" – confieso con sinceridad

"¿Desde el día que te grité por portarte como un idiota con Yuka?" – pregunta riendo

"Si, desde ese día" – acaricio su mejilla y ella me abraza sonriendo feliz

"Sabes debemos de vernos un poco ridículos, dos personas a medio vestir abrazados en medio de la oficina" – comento después de un rato de estar así

"Bobo, lo hubieras mencionado antes, que tal que alguien se aparezca por aquí" – dice mientras se apresura a acomodarse la ropa, bueno, casi toda porque su tanga está en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, pero no digo nada y me acomodo la ropa rápidamente

"Oye, y ¿Qué pasó con la cena?" – me pregunta mientras se pasa un cepillo por el cabello

"No sé, ni siquiera fui, cuando llegué al restaurante, me quedé un momento afuera, y me di cuenta que no quería estar en otro lado que no fuera a tu lado, así que fui a mi departamento a traer mis cosas y vine a buscarte"

"¿No te meterás en problemas por esto?" – pregunta preocupada

"No me importa, lo único que me importa es estar contigo" – la abrazo por la espalda y le doy besos en la mejilla

"Yo también quiero estar contigo" – se da vuelta en mis brazos, se pone de puntillas y me besa intensamente

"Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a tu departamento" – murmuro en sus labios

"Te estabas tardando en mencionarlo" – responde coqueta mientras me toma de la mano y me jala fuera de la oficina.

* * *

**Un año después**

"Señor Ranma Saotome, que se siente estar por primera vez participando en la semana de la moda de Nueva York" – pregunta una reportera

"Estoy muy emocionado, este es el resultado de mucho esfuerzo, no solamente mío, sino de todo el equipo de trabajo que me acompaña"

Después de un par de preguntas acerca de los desfiles en los que voy a estar participando, viene la parte más cansada de todas, las preguntas personales.

"Y ahora la pregunta de rigor, hemos recibido miles de preguntas en nuestras redes sociales acerca de su estado civil, mucho se rumorea sobre si está saliendo o no con una modelo de origen Chino llamada Shampoo" – pregunta en un tono acusador

"Esos son solo rumores mal intencionados, mi relación con Shampoo, es estrictamente profesional"

"Entonces, ¿está soltero?" – me pregunta ansiosa, cualquiera diría que ella es la que necesita la información.

"No, desde hace un año que estoy en una relación seria y exclusiva con una preciosa mujer" – digo con orgullo

"¿Podemos saber el nombre de la afortunada?"

"No, prefiero mantener mi vida personal en privado, sino tiene más preguntas me retiro" – antes de que pueda preguntarme algo más me alejo de ella.

* * *

Cuando entro a la habitación del hotel, me encuentro con la vista más deliciosa que he visto nunca, mi Akane, totalmente desnuda acostada en la cama durmiendo, creo que me estaba esperando, pero las entrevistas se alargaron más de la cuenta, antes de despertarla como se debe, saco mi celular y le tomo un par de fotografías que irán directo a mi galería personal, esa que me acompaña siempre que ella no puede hacerlo, es simpático, porque después de todo, así me enamoré de ella, admirándola de lejos, aunque ahora que está aquí conmigo, no hay porque desperdiciar la oportunidad, pienso mientras rápidamente me quito la ropa.

**Fin**

Notas:

Antes que nada quiero confesar que este fic fue escrito para participar en el #Desafio123shot de la página Fanfics y Fanarts Ranma Latinoamericano, inspirado en un fanart de la gran (arroba)danisita_mb (si todavía no la siguen, vayan corriendo). Que no lo hice en 3 partes y no lo entregué a tiempo así que fallé magistralmente el reto, pero al menos lo terminé.

Aunque me da un poco de pena, también debo confesar, que lo único que tenía en mente para el fic, eran las escenas lemon, que como se habrán dado cuenta, están todas en esta parte, si, si, en un modo medio rebuscado, alargue un fic cuya idea de arranque era puro lemon, en fin, no me arrepiento, ja ja ja sé que quizá muchos no le encontrarán sentido, hay mucho relleno y tal, pero al final de todo este proceso, éste se convirtió en un fic para mí, disfruté escribiéndolo, revisándolo, borrándolo, escribiéndolo otra vez, metiendo guiños a personajes, incluso utilizando clichés que en ocasiones he criticado. (La presencia de Shinno va por ustedes chicas del TEAM)

En todo caso, si llegaron a este punto, les agradezco de corazón por seguir ahí, aún cuando parecía que iba a quedar en el olvido y su trama es medio rebuscada.

Otra vez no se lo mandé a mi beta favorita, porque a veces son ridícula y me da pena molestar, si no han leído su fic (Capturando tu corazón, corran a leerlo es muy divertido) me disculpo por las inconsistencias, horrores y hoyos en la trama.

Gracias totales a los que me dejaron review, le dieron follow o lo marcaron como favorito, realmente les agradezco con el alma, no saben lo que significó para mí que me acompañaran en este largo camino. Prometo no durar tanto la próxima vez.

Gracias a mis chicas del Team que siempre me apoyan y me empujan a mejorar cada día, nuestras pláticas son épicas.

Gracias también a la página de facebook Mundo Fanfics R y I, por apoyarme y recomendar mis fics. Si no los siguen vayan, todos los días recomiendan fanfics muy buenos.

Nos vemos en la siguiente historia...Espero!

Sin más por el momento

Kaysachan


End file.
